Cáncer
by Butterfly Golden Blood
Summary: El cáncer es una enfermedad que te mata por dentro lentamente A veces es impredecible y a veces es descubierta cuando es demasiado tarde...    ¿Pero que pasa cuando ese cáncer, esa enfermedad... es provocada por la persona que mas amas? podrías salvarte
1. Empezar desde Cero

Hola de nuevo... como les había dicho amo a esta pareja ¡gracias por el apoyo que me dieron! acá les traigo otra historia (como entenderán es la segunda que publico, tengo muchas pero nunca antes me anime a subirlas)

espero que les guste... denle una oportunidad... tal vez sea de su agrado...

Advertencia: Lemon (no piensen que soy una pervertida) /

Disclaimer; Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo sus personajes.

la trama y la historia son mías, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. no al "PLAGIO"

PD: no autorizo a nadie a publicar esta historia (nada personal)

Capítulo Uno: Empezar desde Cero

El frio se colaba por la rejilla del auto empeñando los cristales. Era una mañana gris que diagnosticaba lluvia en el pequeño condado de Renovo, Pensilvania.

Llevaban aproximadamente cuatro horas desde su última parada y le quedaban apenas unos pocos kilómetros para llegar a su destino; durante el trayecto del viaje el silencio hizo acto de presencia la mayoría del tiempo.

En el interior de la camioneta Ford sport negra se encontraba una familia, compuesta por una madre y sus dos hijos adolecentes; que viajaban desde Manhattan, New York hacia el que a partir de ahora seria su hogar.

La madre, una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años de piel blanca y ojos marrones oscuros con el cabello largo y liso de color negro azulado, se encontraba manejando las ultimas dos horas del viaje, a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, estaba su hijo mayor que había manejado las anteriores dos horas.

En la parte de atrás se encontraba sentada sobre el lado derecho del auto, su hija menor que miraba perdidamente el gran paisaje que asomaba por la ventana, la cual limpiaba de ves en cuando desempañándola.

Mikoto Haruno de Uchiha es una mujer sencilla y tranquila que ah tenido que luchar mucho para mantener a sus dos hijos desde la muerte de su difunto marido, Fugaku Uchiha. Ella al igual que los frutos de su vientre ha vivido momentos desbastadores, pero a pesar de todo han salido adelante.

Su hijo mayor, Sasuke, es él que la ah ayudado en todo, asumiendo prácticamente el lugar de su padre. Antiguamente Sasuke era un chico muy simpático, divertido y alegre, pero después de la tragedia que marco sus vidas, se ah convertido en una persona fría, distante, poco sociable y arrogante con apenas dieciséis años.

Su altura de un metro ochenta y cinco le da un porte de superioridad digna de respetar; sus ojos negros como la noche sin luna, llegan a ser temibles y su cabello negro azulado al igual que su madre, esta cortado de una forma rebelde como usan los jóvenes de hoy en día; poseedor de una piel blanca y de rasgos finos y bien definidos que lo convierten en un imán para las mujeres y en un dios griego entre los humanos, cosa que no pasa desapercibido por estos.

Y en el asiento trasero perdida en su propio mundo, podemos contemplar a Sakura; la menor de la familia, con tan solo quince años; ella es una chica retraída y poco comunicativa que pasa poco tiempo con las personas; a diferencia de su hermano, Sakura es dulce y simpática como su mama, claro que esa faceta suya solo la conoces, cuando te has ganado su amistad.

Sakura es hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, tanto interiormente como exteriormente; de grandes ojos verdes y cabello largo, liso y rosa; cuya piel blanca, rasgos finos y delicados tan característicos en su familia, la hacen lucir como un ángel.

A pesar de medir un metro sesenta y nueve, tener un cuerpo apetitoso y bien desarrollado, Sakura no se considera hermosa ni siquiera linda; suele cubrir dicha belleza con ropas por lo menos dos talles más grandes que ella.

El cansador viaje llegaba a su fin y las casas típicas del lugar ya empezaban a ser más notorias; en las calles los niños jugaban entretenidamente y algunas familias parecían disfrutar del día a pesar del clima frio.

La camioneta detuvo su marcha enfrente de una casa blanca, sencilla pero linda. Detrás de esta estaciono un gran camión de mudanza con el nombre de la empresa a un costado.

Hogar, dulce hogar - Corto el silencio la voz de Mikoto esperando respuesta de sus hijos, pero al no obtenerla, se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y bajo de la camioneta dispuesta a empezar con la mudanza; Sus hijos la imitaron bajando del automóvil.

Bueno... les pediría que bajen las cosas con cuidado por favor - pidió Mikoto a los hombres de la mudanza mientras abría la puerta y les dejaba libre acceso.

Sin perder mas tiempo ella y sus hijos empezaron junto a los hombres, la dichosa tarea de desempacar, el tiempo empezó a correr y las horas a pasar, cuando ya estaban por terminar dos adolecentes de la misma edad que sus hijos empezaron a observar a la menor de la familia.

Sakura podía sentir la mirada de dichos chicos enzima de ella sin perderse detalle de nada, cosa que la empezaba a incomodar, a ella no le gustaba que los hombres la miraran así, de hecho lo detestaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo los miro detalladamente, ambos eran blancos y uno mas alto que otro, el mas alto debía medir lo mismo que su hermano, de hecho se le parecía bastante, solo que este tenia el cabello negro oscuro y mas corto; en cambio el otro chico mediría uno setenta y cinco como mucho, rubio de ojos azules, con un corte de pelo a lo back street boys.

Hola - Saludo el rubio acercándose - me llamo Naruto Uzumaki - se presento - soy tu vecino - le dijo señalando la casa del lado derecho con su pulgar izquierdo - y el es Sai - presento repitiendo la misma acción con su mano

Hola - saludo Sai

Hola, soy Sakura Uchiha - le dijo tendiendo la mano en saludo, apenas pudo saludar al rubio antes de que una voz la llamara

¡Sakura! - la llamo su hermano con vos fría y molesta

Sakura en un acto reflejo soltó la mano del rubio dando un respingo e instantáneamente retrocedió dos pasos ante la voz enojada y la mirada fulmínate que le mandaba su hermano mayor desde la puerta de su nuevo hogar.

Los dos chicos no pudieron más que fruncir el seño extrañados por el comportamiento del chico que parecía ser su hermano, porque no entendían porqué actuó de ese modo, si ellos solo habían saludado a su nueva vecina.

Entra - ordeno Sasuke sin quitar la mirada intimidante de su hermana pequeña, la cual después de un breve adiós se despidió de los chicos y a paso apresurado entro a la casa con la cabeza gacha, esquivando la mirada de su hermano.

Después de amenazar con la mirada a los dos jóvenes, los cuales fruncieron el seño molestos ante su actitud. Entro a su casa cerrando la puerta con bastante fuerza; tomo del brazo a la pequeña Sakura que se dirigía a las escaleras y sin darle tiempo, de manera brusca la estrello contra la pared haciendo que esta diera un gemido de dolor ante el contacto de su espalda con dicha pared.

La acóralo con su cuerpo ejerciendo un poco de presión para que no pudiera moverse y la miro directamente a los ojos. Sakura trago saliva ante la cercanía de su hermano y empezó a temblar como una hoja de papel.

¿Qué hacías con ellos? - pregunto Sasuke iracundo

Solo me saludaron - respondió Sakura tímidamente en un susurro

Solo me saludaron - imito Sasuke con burla y cara de desprecio - Pues que sea la ultima ves que te acercas a ellos - advirtió - ¿me entendiste? - pregunto intimidantemente

S-si - Contesto nerviosa; podía sentir el cálido aliento de su hermano sobre su boca; se removió incomoda en su sitio - ¿hermano? - pregunto incomoda por la situación, su hermano no era de reaccionar así, tan imprudentemente - Madre - Informo cuando la escucho entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

Inmediatamente Sasuke la soltó y se alejo de ella en dirección a donde estaba su madre. Sakura en silencio lo imito entrando detrás de él; se abraso a si misma, se sentía agobiada e incomoda además de sucia...

Ya terminamos con todo, solo queda arreglar algunas cosas y poner otras en su lugar - comento Mikoto cansada

Hmp - fue la respuesta de Sasuke quien segundos después desapareció en dirección a su nuevo cuarto

Algunas cosas nunca cambian - Comento Mikoto para si misma después de la actitud de su hijo - ¿me ayudas? - Pregunto a su hija con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro que Sakura imito para asentir con la cabeza.

‡

‡

Entro a su cuarto dando un portazo y se puso a caminar de esquina a esquina mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello en una actitud nerviosa ¿Qué se suponía que hacia Sakura hablando con esos idiotas que no dejaban de comérsela con la mirada? ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de ello? ¡Claro que si! Solo lo hacia para cabrearlo y valla que lo consiguió.

Bufo molesto y se arrojo a la cama boca arriba mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, había actuado imprudentemente y él no era esa clase de persona, pero es que Sakura lo provoco, ella es la culpable por coquetear descaradamente con esos pajeros. Ese fue uno de los motivos por el cual se mudaron, Ella no dejaba de moverles el culo a todos los bastardos que la miraban y él no se pudo contener, terminaba golpeándolos por verla y muchas veces termino detenido, pero al él no le importaba, no permitiría que nadie la toque.

Se suponía que las cosas cambiarían pero apenas habían llegado y ya estaba regalándose como gata en celo, hundió su cabeza en el colchón al pensar en eso ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no le había quedado claro? Pareciera que no, pero él tendría que recordárselo, si, hoy la castigaría por su conducta y le haría recordar...

‡

‡

El timbre de la casa sonó y Sakura se dirigió a esta para abrirla y así averiguar quien era, ya que ellos no conocían a nadie en esa cuidad. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una chica de su misma edad, de ojos marrones oscuros y cabello castaño claro de corte careé por enzima de los hombros, piel blanca y muy bonita.

Hola - Saludo con su mano la chica - te eh visto mientras descargabas las cosas y como soy tu vecina de enfrente pues... quise saludarte - Concluyo nerviosa

Hola... - Dijo Sakura dubitativa porque no sabia su nombre

¡Matsuri! - aclaro esta rápidamente

Matsuri, yo soy Sakura, es un gusto conocerte - Continuo sonrientemente

Al contrario el gusto es todo mío - Dijo igual de feliz; un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellas, después de aquellas lindas palabras.

¿Quieres pasar? - Pregunto intentando romper el tenso ambiente

Claro - contesto tímida la castaña mientras entraba - ¡Gauwww! Es más grande que mi casa - comento admirando el comedor

Si, a mí también me parece bastante grande... antes vivíamos en un departamento - Explico mientras se sentaban en el sillón de la sala - Disculpa el desorden todavía no nos instalamos del todo - trato de excusarse por las cajas que yacían en el piso

No te preocupes, mi casa esta peor - dijo en broma haciendo que ambas rieran

¿Quién era cariño? - pregunto Mikoto entrando al comedor, provocando que ambas adolecentes se pararan

Es nuestra vecina de enfrente mama - contesto Sakura educadamente y tras un "oh" de su madre se hizo la presentación

Matsuri, Mucho gusto señora - saludo la castaña tendiéndole la mano

Encantada de conocerte Matsuri y por favor llámame Mikoto - correspondió el saludo con su mano - bien... cariño me tengo que ir, me llamaron del trabajo y debo presentar unos papeles de mi trasferencia - explico sacando la llave del auto de su bolso - Nos vemos, se cuidan y dile a tu hermano que no se meta en problemas ¿si? - pidió con suplica - a ti te hace mas caso; un gusto conocerte Matsuri y ven cuando quieras, Chau - se despidió desapareciendo por la puerta

Que simpática que es tu mama - comento

Si, ella es muy buena - Corroboró Sakura con una sonrisa

¿De que trabaja? - pregunto tomando asiento

Es asistente social - contesto imitando a la castaña y tomando asiento enfrente de esta - la trasfirieron desde New York

¡New York! - Exclamo emocionada - ¿son de New York?

Si, específicamente de Manhattan - contesto sonriente

¿Y que se siente ser de la gran manzana? - pregunto con los ojos brillantes

Pues... no es la gran cosa, muchos autos, muchos ruidos, en fin aquí es muy silencioso - contesto estresada, a ella no le gustaba hablar de su antiguo hogar...

Y muy aburrido - Dijo Matsuri desanimada - aquí todo es muy tranquilo

Pues yo prefiero eso a que la alocada ciudad - afirmo muy segura Sakura. Odiaba New York allí empezó todo...

¿Y porque alguien de la gran ciudad, se muda a un pueblucho como este? - pregunto confundida

Bueno... necesitábamos un cambio - Dijo Sakura, dio un suspiro y continúo - Veras hace dos años que mi papa falleció en un accidenté automovilístico - Dijo con tristeza

Oh... lo siento - se disculpo por su imprudencia

No te preocupes, no sabias además fue hace mucho. La cuestión es que, fue un gran shock para nosotros y nuestras vidas se desequilibraron un poco... - dijo con la mirada pérdida - Pensamos que podríamos salir adelante paro no fue así, mi madre tuvo que tomar doble turno y casi nunca estaba en casa... así que solo éramos mi hermano y yo... y él nunca se dejaba de meterse en problemas... así que nuestra mama decidió que era mejor comenzar en otra parte donde tuviera que trabajar menos para mantenernos igual y de ese modo pasar mas tiempo con nosotros... ¿ Y que mejor que un pueblo lejos de tanto ruido? - Dijo tratando de sonreír - Como ella dijo empezar desde cero...

Pues me alegro por ustedes y espero que les salga todo bien - dijo la castaña deseándole buena suerte.

Ambas empezaron a charlar mas abiertamente, mas Matsuri que Sakura que se la pasaba oyendo a esta; se dieron cuenta que tenían mucho en común; Matsuri le conto su historia, que vivía con su abuela Chiyo y su hermano mayor Sasori que ya tenia veintiún años e iba a cuarto de la universidad de Stamford y lo veían todos los veranos. Por otra parte acá tenía a sus primos Gaara de la misma edad, Temari de dos años mayor que ella y Kankuro de tres, que viven con su tío y tío de ella también, ya que la madre de ellos murió cuando nació Gaara y su padre cuando él tenia siete años en un accidenté de caza.

Pequeña, me voy - Informo su hermano interrumpiendo la conversación

Mama dijo que no te metieras en problemas - Regaño Sakura

Hmp - expreso restándole importancia y entonces miro a Matsuri seriamente, la cual se sonrojo

Ella es Matsuri, la vecina de enfrente - informo Sakura después de notar la mirada de su hermano y como la chica se sonrojaba...

Sasuke la ignoro olímpicamente y se acerco a su hermana para darle un beso en la mejilla y discretamente susurrarle al oído - Mama llamo y dijo que no vendrá hasta pasadas las diez de la noche, así que desaste de ella - dijo refiriéndose a Matsuri y sin esperar respuesta, ni saludar a la castaña se fue de la casa.

Sakura se ruborizo ante estas palabras, ella sabia bien que significaban... respiro profundamente bajando su rubor y se dio vuelta mirando a Matsuri que parecía tener pintado los cachetes de rojo. La seriedad se formo en su rostro.

Matsuri - la llamo captando la atención de esta - aléjate de mi hermano, él no es lo que parece - le aconsejo seriamente, confundiendo a la pobre chica que no salía del shock de a ver visto a ese adonis que tenia por vecino.

‡

‡

El reloj de la cocina marcaban las seis de la tarde y ella acababa de terminar de guardad todos los vasos en la alacena, hacia aproximadamente una hora que había técnicamente echado a Matsuri con la escusa de seguir guardando algunas cosas.

Desde que su hermano se fue no tuvo noticias de él, de eso hacían ya tres horas; pero sabia que él vendría, siempre lo hacia... No pudo evitar pensar en lo que les dijo su madre "esto es bueno para nosotros, será como empezar desde cero" había dicho la muy ingenua; tal vez podrían mudarse de cuidad pero las cosas no cambiarían del todo, no mientras el mal viviera con ellas...

Escucho la puerta principal abrirse pera luego cerrarse con un ruido firme y luego los pasos de alguien acercándose, tembló de cuerpo entero ante la verdad eminente, no podía escapar, hiciera lo que hiciera no tendría escapatoria...

Apoyo sus manos en la mesa y las cerro en un puño conteniendo toda su ira; no supo en que momento unas manos la abrazaron por la cintura y la presionaron contra un pecho firme y trabajado, que tantas veces había tocado... pudo sentir su aliento en su nuca erizándole la piel, pudo sentir sus fríos labios depositando suave y cortos besos en su cuello... y como siempre cerró sus ojos ante la potente sensación que le recorría el cuerpo, cerró sus ojos deseando evitar lo que pasaba, deseando que no fuera real... pero lo era.

_Sa-ku-ra... _- Le susurro en el oído con vos ronca - _amor..._ - Dijo soltando su aliento caliente en su oído provocando que un escalofrió le recorriera la columna vertebral - _Te extrañe..._ - afirmo ansioso mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja de forma excitante.

Esas manos grandes y frías bajaron desde su vientre plano hasta sus muslos para volver a subir por dentro de su pollera, tacando su delicada piel deteniéndose en el elástico de su ropa interior, provocándole un leve respingo.

Sin pudor alguno tiro de ella haciendo que la prenda callera al piso en un ruido seco, dirigió una de sus fuertes manos masculinas a la pequeña pubis de ella internándose en su interior para empezar a jugar con su pequeño botón.

Los movimientos eran lentos y tortuosos pero tan exquisitos que podían engañas hasta a él mas astuto y convencerlo de suicidarse; mientras la respiración chocaba con su cuelo produciéndole descargas eléctricas, esa habilidosa mano aumenta su ritmo con movimientos circulares, excitándola cada vez mas e hinchando su pequeño botón, aprovechando para ejercer presión sobre este.

Sin aviso introdujo de forma brusca dos dedos en su pequeña y apretada cavidad, obligándola a recostar su cabeza en el hombro de su amante y morderse el labio evitando que un gemido vergonzoso escapara.

_Estas tan mojadita... _- Afirmo sacando sus dedos de la apretada cavidad para llevárselos a su boca y degustarlos ambiciosamente - _Solo para mi ¿verdad? - _Esa pregunta sonó mas como una afirmación, Inconscientemente Sakura contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza - _Claro que si, pequeña... - _Afirmo al tiempo que la tomaba de las caderas y la daba vuelta.

_Sasuke-Kun... -_ Dijo la suave voz de Sakura, mirando a su hermano a los ojos y permitiéndose perderse en la profundidad de su oscuridad

Sasuke la beso con ansia y necesidad, estos días no había podido estar junto a ella y la extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba sus besos dulces, sus caricias tímidas y tiernas, sus gemidos que eran música para sus oídos, extrañaba sentirse dentro de ella, extrañaba sentirse uno...

Besó esos tiernos y blandos labios introduciendo su lengua en su interior, explorando por completo esa dulce cavidad con gusto a cerezas, cerezas que su hermanita menor vivía comiendo; su lengua se topo con la de su hermana y empezó la danza al ritmo de sus propias excitaciones...

La tomo de las caderas y la deposito en la mesa de la cocina acomodándose entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarla, sus hábiles manos le quitaron la enorme ramera azul para arrojarla el piso; tomando entre sus palmas los pechos perfectos de su hermana, cabían a la perfección en sus hambrientas manos, con fuerza apretó sus senos sacándole así el primer gemido de placer a su pequeña hermanita...

Sus besos fueron bajando hasta su blanquecino cuello, donde se entretuvo dejándole sus marcas, para que todos sepan que ella le pertenece... aunque no sepan a quien...tras haber cumplido su objetivo, con su lengua degusto el sabor de la sudorosa piel mientras con una de sus manos se desasía del molesto corpiño...

Sus senos ni tan grandes ni tan chicos quedaron a la vista de los hambrientos ojos de su hermano mayor, quien se complacía con la vista de los hermosos pechos blancos y excitados pezones rosados; con demencia se llevo uno a su boca, lamiéndolo, chupándolo y con su mano libre masajeaba el otro...

Los gemidos de Sakura se hacían cada vez más notorios excitando a Sasuke, aumentando el bulto en su pantalón e incomodándolo, un gemido ronco salió de su garganta al sentir tanta incomodidad; con su mano empezó a pellizcar el pequeño pezón hasta ponerlo duro y con sus dientes mordió el otro sacándole a Sakura un pequeño gritito... cosa que lo descontrolo.

Se separo de su hermana y se quito la remera que corrió la misa suerte que la anterior, apenas lo hizo los ojos verdes de su hermana se perdieron en el cuerpo musculoso que poseía, lo recorría con la vista, desde sus brazos fuertes y marcados hasta la endemoniada tabla de lavar que poseía...

Tomo las pequeñas manos de su hermana y la dirigió hacia su obsesión dejando que sus tímidas manos lo recorrieran, cuadro por cuadro, línea por línea estremeciéndolo, como le gustaba que ella lo tocara de esa manera...

Saco del bolcillo del pantalón un pequeño sobre y lo sujeto con los dientes mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón y se lo bajaba junto con sus bóxers dejando libre de su cautiverio a su potente erección, dura y caliente, cuyas pequeñas venas latían pidiendo ser atendidas con urgencia...

Abrió el pequeño sobre plateado y con rapidez se coloco el preservativo, se acomodo entre las piernas de su hermana y delicadamente se fue hundiendo en su interior mientras la volvía a besar apasionadamente.

Espero unos momentos a que el menudo cuerpo de su hermana se acostumbrara a su intromisión y empezó con los movimientos, cogiendo un ritmo adictivo, con ambas manos sujetaba la cadera de Sakura mientras se hundía más profundamente en ella.

_¡Ah!.. ¡Ah!... ¡Sasuke...Kun! - _Los gemidos de placer escapaban de su boca sin permiso, sintiéndolo entrar y salir en un constante vaivén. Tenía cerrados sus ojos evitando mirarlo y así acre mentar un poco la culpa que le carcomía por dentro; ella sabia que esto era pecado, que era uno de los peores tabú que existía, pero por más que intentara no sentir nada, no podía evitarlo... era humana y mentiría si digiera que no lo disfrutaba... pero ella no tenia otra opción... él era su enfermedad, Sasuke era como el cáncer, atacaba silencioso y lo descubrías cuando ya era demasiado tarde para salvarte, condenándote a una muerte segura...

El teléfono empezó a sonar insistentemente, obligando a Sakura a tener que atender... apenas pudo apretar el botón cuando sintió que Sasuke la envestía con más fuerza, más profundamente, con más rudeza, obligándola a gemir más fuerte y sin control...

¿Sasuke? - Preguntaron al otro lado de la línea - Valla... apenas llegas y ya estas cogiendo y yo que te llamaba para saber como estabas - Comento la persona al otro lado de la línea que oía fuerte y claro los gemidos de Sakura sin llegar a distinguir que provenían de ella - oye, que mal amigo eres... deja a la puta con la que estas cogiendo y contéstale a tu amigo ¿no? - No obtuvo mas que un rugido como respuesta de Sasuke al haber llamado a su hermanita puta, claro que el chico lo entendió de otra forma - esta bien entiendo, no quieres que te moleste... solo Llamaba para decirte que kin me pidió tu numero de teléfo... - no pudo terminar porque Sakura había cortado la comunicación

Frunció el ceño molesta por haber escuchado aquel nombre, ese era uno de los motivos por los que se habían mudado y no quería recordarlo, menos en ese momento; miro a Sasuke y este tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, mientras no dejaba de penetrarla salvajemente ¡maldito! Lo había hecho apropósito...

La obligo a tumbarse sobre la mesa y se recostó sobre ella aumentando las envestidas de una forma bestial besándola sin control, tan bruscamente que provocaba dolor, se alejo un poco y le observo el rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus labios hinchados por la demanda del beso, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boquita estaba abierta para intentar respirar, sin dejar de gemir...

Si, era un enfermo, él lo sabía ¿Cómo una persona podía sentirse bien al observar el rostro de placer que tenia su hermana a ser cogida por uno mismo? Lo cierto es que a él le encantaba verla así, retorciéndose de placer y gimiendo para él mientras sus unas le arañaban la espalda...

_Tenia que castigarte, pequeña... hoy te... te portaste... muy mal..._ - le susurro entrecortadamente al oído, sin detener el ritmo de las desenfrenadas penetraciones - _¿Eres mía? -_ Le pregunto con vos ronca, recordándole ¿Quién era su dueño? - _Contesta - _Exigió al no recibir respuesta - _¿De quien eres? - _Pregunto en el momento que le daba una fuerte envestida casi llegando a la entrada de su útero...

_¡TUYA!_ - Grito segada por el placer que su propia sangre la causaba...

Elevo las caderas se su hermana y las saco de la mesa dejándolas en el aire, para envestirla tan fuerte que le provocaba un exquisito dolor en su pequeña vagina, tan apretada y caliente como a él le gustaba...

Con sus caderas en el aire y su espalda apoyada en la mesa, empezó a sentir como sus paredes interiores se contraían apresando el gran pene de su hermano, estaba por llegar al cielo o mejor dicho al infierno...

_Ya casi... pequeña _- le informo su hermano que sentía que la pequeña Sakura estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo -_Córrete para mi... hermanita - _Al decir esas palabras una ola de placer la invadió por completo, teniendo un bestial orgasmo...

_¡SASUKE-KUN! - _Grito con fuerza mientras arqueaba su espalda...

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia al ser él quien la hizo llegar de esa forma; un par de embestidas más y podía sentir que su momento se aceraba, así que se hundió mas adentro de ella, si es que eso era posible...

_Me corro... _- aviso sintiendo su tan ansiado orgasmo _- ¡Sakura! - _Gimió roncamente mientras llegaba al clímax...

Se dejo caer enzima de su hermana mientras ambos intentaban regularizar sus respiraciones las cuales eran el único sonido en la bacía casa, el silencio era pesado pero a la ves, tranquilo; ninguno de los dos se movió...

_Te amo... pequeña -_ le dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos después de unos breves instantes en el que ninguno hablo

Sakura podía sentir como las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas ¡era un monstruo! ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Las tibias manos de Sasuke limpiaban las escurridizas lágrimas que caían en silencio...

_Te amo... Saku - _volvió a decir sin apartar su oscura mirada de sus verdes ojos

_Quítate... por favor... Sasuke-Kun - _Pidió conteniendo su llanto

Sasuke suspiro cansado y se salió de ella, apartándose y dejándola libre. Sakura rápido y torpemente tomo su ropa y subió a las escaleras hacia su cuarto; necesitaba bañarse, se sentía sucia...

En cuanto a él, se vistió tranquilamente después de haber tirado el cordón en el tacho de basura de la cocina. Sabía que su hermana estaba mal y sabia cuanto la dañaba haciendo esto... pero él la amaba y no podía imaginarse una vida sin poder tocarla...

No importaba... mañana la aria sonreír de nuevo, siempre era lo mismo, ella entristecía por tener que hacer el amor... y después cuando él le demostraba cuanto la quería, ella le sonreía radiantemente...

Y le había preparado una gran sorpresa que le gustaría mucho, por algo le había llevado toda la tarde... pero la verdadera sorpresa le llevaría mínimo una semana, claro que valía la pena solo por verla sonreír...

‡

‡

Su cuerpo descansaba en la bañera llena de agua, su mirada estaba perdida en la cristalina agua; no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, en la misma posición, escuchando el silencio que era interrumpido por frecuentes gotas que caían de la cañilla de dicha bañera...

Iría al infierno... era una pecadora, había cometido incesto ¡por dios! ¿Qué prensaría su padre si estuviera vivo? ¿Cómo llego a esto? ¿Cómo permitió que esto ocurriera? Lo recordaba... no tubo otra opción...

Sintió su mirada enzima de ella, era increíble como podía sentirlo a metros de distancia... levanto la cabeza y lo miro, allí estaba, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y recostado sobre el marco de la puerta mirándola fijamente.

Mama ya llego y ya calenté la comida - Informo - Baja a comer - Ordeno sin moverse del lugar.

Sakura lo miraba esperando a que marchara para poder salir del la bañera y vestirse, dado a que se encontraba como dios la trajo al mundo; empezó a incomodarse al tener la certeza que su hermano no se iría de ahí...

¿Qué esperas? - pregunto Sasuke arqueando una ceja

Sintió como sus mejillas ardían ante el cinismo de su hermano y muy nerviosamente salió de la bañera. Sasuke la recorría con la mirada descaradamente, pasando por sus muslos torneados, su plano vientre y sus pechos firmes para situarse en su pequeña y depilada pubis, ya que él le exigió que se depilara...

Sakura intento ignorarlo y se dirigió al lavago para mojarse la cara con agua fría y a si desaparecer un poco su sonrojo, cuando sintió las manos de su hermano contorneando su figura desde sus muslos hasta sus pequeños hombros...

Se estremeció el sentir como Sasuke deposito un beso en su nuca para luego oler su aroma, cerró sus ojos dejándose sentir...

Sasuke-Kun... mama esta esperándonos - Dijo intentando romper el momento

Apresúrate - Ordeno Sasuke después de depositar otro beso en su cuello marcado por sus chupones... y así desaparecer del baño del cuarto de su hermanita...

Sakura se miro al espejo, soltando el aire de golpe; miro las marcas moradas en su nivelo cuello - ¡genial! - se quejo sabiendo que ahora tendría que cubrirse el dichozo cuello...

‡

‡

La cena había transcurrido en silencio tranquilamente, habían comido comida descongelada ya que todavía no estaban instalados del todo. Mientras su madre limpiaba la mesa Sakura guardaba los platos y vasos recién lavados.

Mikoto se disponía a tirar los restos a la basura cuando abrió el tacho y se quedo impactada ante lo que vio, en el tacho de la basura estaba el condón que Sasuke había usado...

¡Sasuke! - Llamo furiosa - ¿Cuánta veces te dije que no traigas a mujerzuelas para tener sexo en esta casa? - pregunto indignada

Acabamos de llegar, todavía no me lo has dicho - contesto en broma el muchacho - Además no eh traído a nadie - Finalizo restándole importancia al asunto

¡No me tomes por estúpida Sasuke! - Prácticamente grito Mikoto, furiosa por la hipocresía de su hijo - ¡hay un condón en el tacho de basura!

Apenas termino de decir eso, el ruido de un vaso estrellándose contra el suelo interrumpió la discusión. Madre e hijo miraron hacia el lugar de donde se produjo dicho ruido y vieron a una Sakura pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos, quien se acacho enseguida a recoger los restos del vaso que quedaron esparcidos por el suelo.

¿Ves lo que provocas? - Pregunto Mikoto con la vista fija en su hijo - Ten respeto por esta casa, al menos ten respeto por tu hermana - Finalizó enojada

No la metas en esto - Dijo Sasuke con los dientes apretados por la furia ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que él no quería a su hermana?

¿Es que no te das cuenta que esto no es un tema para ella? - Pregunto Mikoto - ¿acaso quieres que vuelva a ocurrir lo de New York?

¡Claro que no! - La voz de Sasuke salió tan fría que asusto a su propia madre

Entonces... no co-cometas los mismos errores - pidió Mikoto con la voz un poco vacilante; es que su hijo tenía una presencia tan amenazadora que cuando se enojaba ni siquiera ella se atrevía a enfrentársele, la única que lo había hecho fue Sakura... en aquella ocasión...

Hmp - Fue lo último que dijo Sasuke desapareciendo de la cocina...

¡Sakura! - La llamo su mama arrodillándose al lado de su hija que la miro intrigada - Te cortaste - Le informo al ver su mano sangrando al cortarse con un pedazo de vidrio

La joven de hebras rosadas, levanto su mano viendo la pequeña herida en su dedo medio por la cual brotaba un hilo de sangre; no lo había sentido... estaba tan pendiente de la conversación de su madre con su hermano que no se había dado cuenta que se corto con el vidrio del antiguo vaso ¿Qué le pasaba? El miedo de ser descubierta era tanto que no imaginaba como actuaria si eso se llegara a descubrir...

‡

‡

Entro a su cuarto dispuesta a dormir profundamente, hoy había sido un largo día y estaba cansada, tanto físicamente como mentalmente y pensar que mañana tendría que enfrentarse al nuevo colegio no la ayudaba en nada.

Cerro la puerta con traba para asegurarse que su hermano no la valla a visitar esa noche como suele hacer siempre... Mañana afrontaría las consecuencias de su rebeldía pero hoy estaba demasiado agotada ¡su madre casi los descubre! Bueno... no del todo, ya que jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza que sus dos hijos comenten incesto...

Se recostó en la mullida cama y rezo un ave maría pidiendo perdón por el gran pecado que había cometido esta tarde en la cocina, pensar en ello la hacia sonrojarse de vergüenza...

Con la culpa carcomiéndola, cerro sus ojos entregándose a Morfeo, sabiendo que esa noche ningún demonio poseería su cuerpo...

**by butterfly golden blood**

Notas finales del capítulo :

Hayyyyyy... ¡que vergüenza!

bueno. ¿Que les parece? espero que no allá sido muy fuerte /

como les digo espero sus comentarios para saber si es de su agrado XD

solo les pido un segundo de su tiempo...

Un beso butterfly golden blood


	2. Nueva Escuela Mismos Errores

Hola a todos...

!Gracias por sus comentarios!

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo...

Espero que les guste...

Disclaimer; Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo sus personajes.

La trama y la historia son mías, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. No al "PLAGIO"

PD: no autorizo a nadie a publicar esta historia (nada personal)

Capítulo dos: Nueva Escuela... Mismos errores

Bajo de las escaleras haciéndose paso hacia la cocina, eran las seis y media de la mañana y dentro de un rato tendría que ir a la escuela, su nueva escuela, cosa que no la entusiasmaba en lo mas mínimo.

Suspiro nerviosa al entrar por la puerta y ver el desayuno servido, seguro preparado por su madre; claro que eso no fue lo que la altero, si no que el diablo ya se encontraba ahí desayunado tranquilamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima...

Cobardemente se movió hasta sentarse en la esquina de la mesa aun lado de su hermano mayor... en silencio empezó a servirse el café en la taza, sin quitar su vista del humeante liquido; sabia de antemano que él no dejaría pasar su falta...

¿Por qué te enceraste anoche? - Pregunto Sasuke con voz fría y monótona

Pensé que ya no me necesi-tabas - contesto nerviosa Sakura, esquivando la mirada de su hermano y enfocándola en algún punto de la mesa.

Yo siempre te necesito _Sakura_ - Le aseguro el mayor de la familia mientras tomaba la mano de su pequeña hermana, que se encontraba arriba de la mesa.

La pelirrosa no contesto ni siquiera intento quitar la mano del lugar ¿para que lo haría? Si él de seguro la volvería a tomar. El ambiente se torno un poco denso y la mirada de Sasuke taladraba a la pequeña Sakura que se removía incomoda en su asiento.

Que bueno que despertaste hija... - Interrumpió Mikoto el ambiente entrando por la puerta de la cocina cargada con carpetas.

Apenas escucho a su madre Sakura saco su mano del agarre de Sasuke, tan rápido que se golpeo los dedos con la punta de la mesa, al intentar bajarla.

Hoy tendré una mañana agobiante - comento la madre sin que notara la extraña actitud de su hija - Pero podre tener la tarde libre - comento sonriente - ¿no es perfecto? - pregunto a sus hijos

Claro mama - contesto la joven adolecente con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro que paso desapercibida por su madre

Hpm - emitió Sasuke que hasta el momento no había dejado de ver a su hermana directamente sin importarle que su madre estuviera presente

¡Oh por dios! Ya son las siete de la mañana, si no se van ahora no llegaran – comento Mikoto mientras tomaba su café apresuradamente - ¡y es su primer día de clases! - exclamo escandalizada mientras agarraba las llaves de la camioneta

Yo llevare a Sakura - Informa Sasuke parándose de la mesa y acomodándose la mochila mientras tomaba unas llaves

Pero... - Mikoto intento protestar pero su hija la interrumpió

No te preocupes mama - Pidió gentilmente Sakura tras notar la mirada asesina que le envió su hermano a su madre la cual no lo noto.

Ok - dijo Mikoto un tanto confundida, su cabeza era un caos, con lo del trabajo, la mudanza y el colegio de sus hijos, se encontraba bastante aturdida.

Sakura se coloco la mochila en su espalda para luego saludar a su madre y salir tras su hermano, quien no se tomo la molestia de ni siquiera saludar a su progenitora... tras entrar en la cochera vio a su hermano sentado encima de una moto todo terreno negra.

No creo que sea buena idea - Dijo un poco nerviosa por el tamaño de esa moto, ya conocía de propia mano la fascinación de su hermano por las motos y lo alocado que podía llegar a ser encima de una.

Miedosa - Acuso Sasuke con su típica sonrisa burlona

No tengo miedo - se defendió Sakura - es solo que no confió en ti...

Yo nunca te haría daño _Sakura_... no de nuevo... - Le aseguro con voz suave como si le hablara a una niña pequeña incapaz de entender sus palabras - Anda... ponte esto y sube - le ordeno tendiéndole un casco

Sakura tomo el enorme casco rojo con sus pequeñas manos y se lo puso, intento inútilmente abrocharlo, ya que no logro asegurárselo; bufo molesta y se resigno al escuchar la carcajada de Sasuke quien observaba la situación demasiado divertido por los ademanes y la enorme lucha que hacia su hermanita.

¿Ni eso puedes hacer? - Pregunto mofándose de su hermana; Sakura lo miro con el seño fruncido sumamente molesta por la pregunta de su hermano - Ven aquí, pequeña - La llamo con un ademan de manos. Sakura se acerco, resoplando y con los cachetes inflados en una actitud muy infantil; Sasuke con gran paciencia le acomodo el casco y se lo abrocho, asegurándose de que estuviera bien firme - Listo - Informo mientras se acomodaba en la moto para después encenderla - Sube - ordeno de nuevo.

Sakura se sujeto de los hombros de Sasuke para así poder subir a la monstruosa moto, a ella no le gustaba para nada tener que ir en ella... pero a Sasuke le encantaba lucirse en esa endemoniada moto y como él siempre le decía "ella era su chica" por lo tanto tenia que ir con él.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetarse cuando su hermano arranco de golpe el andar de la moto; un pequeño gritito salió ahogado de su boca, Mientras que Sasuke se reía del susto que se había pegado, Claro, mientras ella subía a la moto con dificultad, él se había colocado su casco de color negro.

Idiota - susurro por la actitud estúpida de su hermano mayor.

Lo cual ensancho la sonrisa de él, le encantaba hacerla enojar... tomando velocidad emprendió marcha hacia la que seria su nueva escuela...

‡

‡

Tras un fuerte rugido de la motocicleta esta se detuvo dejando bajar a los dos hermanos para luego quedar estacionada en el pequeño lugar indicado para ese tipo de vehículo...Mientras Sasuke se encargaba de la moto, Sakura sentía como las miradas de las personas caían sobre ellos dos, no era normal que a mitad de año ingresen estudiantes nuevos...

Tras un leve llamado de su hermano, sus pies obedecieron la orden y se dispusieron a caminar detrás de él. Sasuke también sentía las miradas de las personas pero para él, eso no era nada incomodo al contrario, le encantaba ser el centro de atención...

A medida que avanzaba hacia el gran establecimiento veía como las mujeres a su alrededor le enviaban miradas cómplices, lujuriosas y como todas ellas y sin exagerar, se sonrojaban cuando él pasaba por su lado...

Claro que Sakura también era el centro de atención y eso hacia que todos los idiotas calentones la miraran con deseo de saber que esconde debajo de su ropa ... por que aunque ella usara ropa dos talles mas grande, ese no era impedimento para la curiosidad del hombre... al contrario lo incitaba...

Y él lo sabia muy bien... frunció el seño molesto... pensar en que ella lo hiciera apropósito lo desesperaba, por que ella lo hacia apropósito... siempre intentaba llamar su atención...

En cambio la pequeña Sakura al contrario del pensamiento de su hermano mayor; no podía encogerse mas entre sus enormes ropas, intentando cubrirse de las penetrantes miradas, tanto masculinas como femeninas, dado a que los hombres la miraban con deseo mientras que las mujeres la mataban con la mirada...

¿Y como no hacerlo? Pensaba la pelirrosa, cuando iba a acompañada de su hermano, el dios griego... Él era sensual, lindo, perfecto ante los ojos de todos... pero ante ella él era el diablo dispuesto a llevarla al infierno...

Caminaron por los pasillos cuyo destino era la dirección, hoy comenzarían de nuevo... tenían que comenzar de nuevo y olvidar todo... olvidar...

Ambos entraron al establecimiento mientras eran asechados por los murmullos de todos que se sumaban a las penetrantes miradas... poco a poco los pasillos fueron quedando vacios y los murmullo y miradas fueron desapareciendo, cada vez que entraban mas adentro descubrían que prácticamente no había nadie con ellos...

Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo que poseía una vuelta en "L" cuando Sasuke detuvo su marcha enfrente de la puerta de madera con el cartel de dirección escrito en esta con letras negras... Miro a su hermana y esta estaba asustada... y valla que tenía motivos para estar asustada...

Suspiro cansado, esto era su culpa, él había ocasionado todo esto... pero también... también ¡era su maldita culpa! Ella también era culpable... ella lo había provocado, ella fingía ante los demás... pero él... él fue muy lejos...

Volvió a mirarla... ahí estaba ella tan _pequeña_, tan asustada... esperando que él tomara una decisión, rio ante pensar eso, ella nunca tomaba una decisión, siempre era él... por eso él era el culpable de todo...

Se acerco hasta ella y después miro a ambos lados del pasillo para verificar que estuvieran completamente solos... Al comprobarlo, tomo entre sus fuertes manos, el pequeño y frágil rostro de su hermanita y le sonrió con ternura, como solo a ella le sonreía...

Tranquila _pequeña..._ aquí nadie nos conoce... - la reconforto para después besar suavemente sus dulces y apetecibles labios...

Sakura tembló ante el contacto y sintió como sus pies perdían fuerza... ¿Por qué dios la castigaba así? ¿Por qué ella tuvo que dejar que esto pasara? No tuvo opción, cierto... pero entonces porque lo permitía ahora...

Temblando como una hoja y torpemente respondió el beso que su hermano mayor le daba, sabían de ante mano que el infierno danzaba ante su pecado... pecado que ambos deseaban...

La sensación de suciedad volvió a hacerse presente después de que él abandono sus rosados y cálidos labios, si, se sentía sucia de nuevo, había besado a su hermano, su propia sangre... pero también el hombre que la hacia temblar con un siempre rose, también su verdugo, su cáncer...

_Bésame..._ - Pidió en un susurro casi inaudible, temiendo por lo que acaba de hacer...

Todo lo que quieras _pequeña... _- Fueron sus palabras, sonrió con victoria y egoísmo antes de volver a unir sus labios en un beso tierno y curativo a sus propios lamentos... 

La puerta de la dirección se abrió y ellos se apartaron con una velocidad increíble... Sakura estaba sonrojada a más no poder y él tenia el seño fruncido en señal de enojo, claro que estaba enojado, él no solía ser tan imprudente y desde que llego parecía que eso era lo único que sabia hacer...

¿Ustedes son los Uchiha? - Dijo una mujer rubia, alta y de ojos mieles que los miro detenidamente, analizando sus comportamientos...

Es que a ella le pareció que eso dos chicos se estaban besando..., pero eso era imposible, seguramente vio mal; esos chicos eran hermanos y ella no puede asegurar lo que vio por que para ser sincera iba demasiado concentrada en sus propios problemas...

Hmp - respondió Sasuke dándose la vuelta

La rubia frunció el seño ante ese... comentario... tan poco grato por parte del chico, que la miraba como si quisiera estrangularla... cosa que la hizo incomodar y dudar... movió su rostro y vio a la chica, esta tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y miraba al piso mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos... La idea de lo que vio volvió a ponerse en su mente... ¡Va! Idioteces, pensó despejando cualquier pensamiento inapropiado...

Si se-señora - Se apresuro a contestar una nerviosa Sakura, ante el estúpido monosílabo que dijo su hermano...

Tsunde Senju, soy la directora - se presento dicha mujer mirando con ternura a la pequeña Uchiha, esa chica daba una sensación de necesidad, de que alguien la protegiera que le inundo de una forma extraña el corazón... - Bien, pasen al despacho en un segundo estoy con ustedes... - Dijo la rubia desapareciendo por el pasillo

Ambos hermanos entraron al despecho y se sentaron en las sillas de este, esperando que la directora regresara... Inesperadamente Sasuke se levanto del asiento y cerro la puerta de la dirección, giro sobre sus talones y miro a su hermana que lo miraba curiosa...

¿Qué haces?... - pregunto Sakura ante la extraña actitud de su hermano

Ella sospecho algo - sentencio con vos seria y mirándola a los ojos

Sakura sintió que se desvanecía y de no haber estado sentada en ese preciso momento, estaría desmayada en el piso... su pulso cardiaco se acelero a mil y sus manos empezaron a temblar, el miedo la invadió... sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas exigiendo salir...

Sasuke miro como ella reacciono ante la notica y la necesidad de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien surgió, pero no podía, esa mujer del demonio vendría en cualquier momento y lo que menos le convenía es que los viera en una situación parecida a la anterior

Él apenas se giro noto como esa mujer los miraba y supo que ella había visto el beso... ¡carajo! eso no le convenía, no ahora, cuando se suponía que comenzarían de nuevo... Termino viéndose obligado de decirle a Sakura que esa tipa los vio..., pero ahora se arrepentía, ella no estaba preparada para asumir tal responsabilidad...

Tranquila... no esta segura, solo duda - Dijo con pose relajada apoyándose en la puerta mientras la miraba e intentaba calmarla - esto es lo que aremos, tu le dirás que te sientes mal y fingirás que pierdes el equilibrio para yo te agarre, entonces creerá que eso fue lo que vio antes... - Ordeno y explico relajado

Ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza... no hacia falta que fingiera lo de sentirse mal porque ya se sentía mal desde que se despertó... Sasuke destrabo la puerta y volvió a su lugar, ambos guardaron silencio hasta que la directora regreso...

Disculpen, hubo fuga de pelotas de gimnasia - explico como si nada y los hermanos la miraron sin comprender nada... - en fin, para lo que estamos - hablo mientras sacaba unas carpetas de su escritorio, abrió la primera y comenzó a leer - Sakura Uchiha, quince años, calificaciones escolares: A mas, desempeño escolar: excelente, abanderada: tres veces... valla eres todo un prodigio - alago para seguir en su tarea - Aquí dice que sin embargo en los últimos días las cosas no han salido muy bien, cariño...- comento sin decir todo, omitiendo las cosas importantes... no lo creía conveniente, ya que Sakura se veía en realidad demasiado frágil ante sus ojos - pero no te preocupes estoy segura que mejoraras como antes - le dio esperanza, tomo la siguiente carpeta y empezó a leer, automáticamente su seño se frunció - Sasuke Uchiha, dieciséis años, calificaciones escolares: F, desempeño escolar: bajo, Estado: repitente, conducta: inadecuada, peleas, antecedentes juveniles, vandalismo y robo, agresión; expulsado tres veces de la liga de Futbol americano... - suspiro derrotada ese chico era todo un caso - Me sorprende que no te expulsaran del colegio - dijo indignada

Hmp - emitió sin darle importancia

Uchiha, quiero que seas consiente que te admití en mi establecimiento porque tu madre prometió de que mejorarías y no se repetirían los... mismos errores... que en tu otra escuela - aclaro - si no lo cumples considérate expulsado - sentencio, y compadecido a la pobre madre de ese chico... ahora entendía el porque de su desesperación en que lo aceptara...

Le prometo que mi hermano cumplirá con la promesa de mi mama - hablo Sakura antes de que su hermano terminara abriendo la boca y metiendo la pata...

Bien... entonces pueden empezar con sus clases - Comunico la rubia poniéndose de pie

Ambos la imitaron para después empezar a seguir a la rubia, fue entonces cuando Sasuke muy sutilmente le hizo una señal a su hermana para que empezara a actuar... mejor era prevenir que después lamentar...

La rubia se volteo para explicarles algunas cosas cuando vio como la menor de los Uchiha perdía el equilibrio y era sujetada por su hermano mayor de la misma forma que ella los vio cerca hace apenas unos minutos.

¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto preocupada acercándose a la joven pelirrosa

Me siento algo... mareada - Mintió sin escrúpulos, otro pecado mas a su larga lista

Se ah sentido mal toda la mañana - confirmo Sasuke de una forma actoral digna de creer

Ahora lo entendía... lo que vio hoy al abrir la puerta fue a al Uchiha sujetando a su hermana que seguro tuvo otro mareo y ella de mal pensada... ¡que vergüenza! Tuvo que correr la vista por tal pensamiento cosa que le confirmo al Uchiha que se lo había creído...

Sera mejor que vallas a los sanitarios y te laves un poco la cara, si te sientes mal me avisas - Sugirió la directora con vergüenza y preocupación.

La pelirrosa lo noto y algo dentro de ella se sintió mal, no tenían derecho de hacerle eso a esa pobre mujer... sintió como su hermano descaradamente le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la ropa sin que la directora se diera cuenta y no lo soporto mas... asintió con la cabeza y se separo de su hermano para ir al baño... esto era mucho para ella.

‡

‡

Entro al baño con el estomago revuelto, podía sentir el desayuno luchando para salir de su boca, sin mas se acerco al inodoro y vomito todo lo que sentía... rabia, frustración, odio, miedo, desdicha... todo se iba mientras devolvía.

Salió del cubículo mareada y con un gusto asqueroso en la boca, se enjuago esta una y otra vez hasta que del gusto solo quedo el recuerdo; tomo una bocanada de aire intentándose tranquilizar...

Lo que hizo estaba mal... pero si no lo hacia corría el riesgo de que la mujer sospechara de mas... y eso significaría que estaría metiendo a su hermano en problemas...

No pudo evitar mirarse al espejo preguntándose si esa era ella, cuanto había cambiado, paso de ser una niña a una mujer sin darse cuenta; mientras mas se veía mas confirmaba que de la inocente Sakura no quedaba nada, ahora lo que había era un ser vacio y sin alma.

Abrió la canilla y junto un poco de agua en sus manos para así poder limpiarse la cara, agracio a dios que no utilizaba maquillaje como las demás, eso haría remarcar su belleza y eso es lo que menos deseaba...

El agua de la canilla comenzó a correr retumbando en el vacio baño, lentamente el sonido se fue ampliando en los oídos de Sakura quien tenía los ojos cerrados y frunció el seño automáticamente.

Cada vez podía sentir más y más fuerte el trillarte ruido en sus tímpanos, incomodándola, llevándola a un momento de su vida que no deseaba recordar... fuerte mas fuerte creció el ruido hasta aturdirla, el miedo y dolor, la furia, la culpa entraron en ella, agujerando su pecho aun mas, si es que eso era posible...

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y todo el universo al que había sido transportada se desvaneció en un segundo, trayéndola a la realidad. Con brusquedad cerro la llave del agua enojándose con ella misma, lo que le había pasado fue antes, no tenia que recordarlo, no debía... la lastimaba...

De pronto unos gritos provenientes del pasillo captaron su atención, con curiosidad se acerco hasta la puerta del baño y la abrió solo un poco, acercando su ojo a la pequeña rajadura y dejándole ver hacia afuera.

Allí en medio del pasillo había dos chicas, Una era alta y pellirroja de ojos carmines, que usaba unos anteojos provocativos, cosa que le disgusto y la otra era también alta pero de ojos azules y cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta, no supo porque pero su rostro se le hizo familiar...

Estas dos le estaban gritando e insultando a otra chica que tenía la cabeza gacha y parecía asentir a lo que las otras dos decían, suspiro cansada preguntándose por que ese tipo de chicas jamás se defendía..., la pequeña chica, dado a que tenia baja estatura; de ojos grises y cabello negro azulado, largo y con un definido flequillo; parecía no reaccionar.

¿A que le tenía tanto miedo? ¿Acaso no sabia lo que era defenderse? Pensó en girarse y cerrar la puerta, total no era asunto suyo; pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo vio como la colorada le metía una cachetada dándole vuelta la cara y como la morena empezaba a llorar.

No lo resistió y salió de baño como alma que lleva el diablo para parase enfrente de la pelirroja y mirarla con absoluto desprecio haciendo que esta se sintiera incomoda; después de su fulmínate mirada giro sobre sus talones y abrazo a la pobre chica, ella sabia muy bien como se sentía ser tratada así.

La menuda chica lloraba en sus brazos mientras Sakura la sujetaba con fuerza, la situación se veía bastante incomoda para las otras dos mujeres, la rubia que miraba la escena incrédula y la pelirroja que miraba a ambas con el ceño fruncido.

¿Pero que crees que haces pelo de chicle? - dijo indignada la pelirroja

Pero Sakura la ignoro olímpicamente, a ella no le interesaba gastar su saliva con personas como esas, fáciles y arrastradas que lo único que hacían era fastidiar a los más débiles.

Claro que la reacción de Sakura no hizo más que enfurecer a la Pelirroja que se acomodaba los lentes nerviosamente por tal descaro de la ojiverde que ni siquiera se volteo a verla.

Te estoy hablando pelo de chicle - Insistió molesta

Sakura soltó a la morena y se dio vuelta, enfocando su vista sobre la pelirroja que estaba muy campante; entonces la miro con desprecio recorriéndola de arriba a bajo y en una actitud de egocentrismo se paro de manera desafiante y presumida

Mira... cuatro ojos - Dijo buscando el nombre perfecto para llamar a esa arpía - Yo no se quien eres, ni quien te crees, pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer y tu me interrumpiste con tu espectáculo barato de "yo me creo la reina" cuando solo eres una gata regalada... - dijo con palabras fierras, miro a la rubia y agrego - Y compañía...

Las dos adolecentes abrieron sus bocas indignadas por los comentarios tan crudos de la pelirrosa, pero no tuvieron tiempo a defenderse cuando vieron como esta se iba acompañada de la morocha.

Así fue como Sakura salió de la vista de esas dos chicas con aires de superioridad que creían tener pero no tenían; camino solo unos cuantos pasos hasta que se detuvo y miro a la menuda chica que seguía llorando.

Deja de llorar - ordeno con voz fría incluso quien la conociera no la reconocería, _solo él_

L-lo la-lamento - dijo la chica conteniendo su llanto y tranquilizándose

No se por que te pegaron, pero si se que si se lo permites... terminaras mal... - comento con sus pensamientos en otro lado

Lo se... gracias - hablo la morocha

Sakura le dio una cálida sonrisa y se dispuso a ir al aula, después de todo ya se había tardado más de la cuenta, alcanzo a dar tres pasó cuando la suave y dulce vos de la morocha le hablo

Espera... ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto cohibida

Sakura - contesto volteándose para ver a la chica

Ya me llamo Hinata y soy de primero - hablo, ya que se había dado cuenta de que su salvadora no soltaba mas de una palabra si no era necesario - ¿Tu de que año eres?

También soy de primero - contesto después de meditarlo un rato, a ella no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre su vida

‡

‡

Tres golpes se escucharon en el aula de matemáticas, llamando la atención de toda la clase y la del profesor que paro su explicación para decirle un simple "pase" a la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta.

D-disculpe Sensei - Hablo Hinata que entro velozmente y se sentó en su lugar

La siguiente figura que asomo a la puerta llamo la atención de todos los presentes... Los murmullos empezaron a hacerse oír y las miradas varoniles la miraban con bastante interés

Si bien Sakura se vestida desapercibidamente eso no quitaba que ella era hermosa, su rostro era el de un ángel y sus ojos verdes eran el contraste perfecto con su cabello largo y de extraño color rosa.

Trago saliva, por ese motivo es que le desagradaba la idea de ser nueva... nunca le gusto ser el centro de atención, pero su sensación de incomodidad aumento cuando sintió la mirada de él sobre ella...

¿Tú eres la nueva? - pregunto con voz grave y firme el profesor

Si... - contesto en un susurro

Perfecto pasa y presentarte - Pidió sentándose en su escritorio

Camino tímidamente deseando que la tierra se la tragara, hasta llegar al enfrente del salón y mirar a todos, eran bastante, se sorprendió un poco al ver a su vecino que ayer se presento pero no recordaba su nombre. Además estaba Hinata.

Inconscientemente su vista se dirigió a su hermano... que la miraba con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, si, estaba disfrutando el momento ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a ella? ¡Por dios! Era su hermana... pero si fue capas de hacer cosas peores... por que no haría esto

Soy Sakura Uchiha y vengo de Manhattan, Nueva york - Se presento observando a todos los presentes, que empezaron a cuchichear con mas fuerza

¿Algo mas que quiera contarnos? – pregunto el profesor extrañado por la presentación tan breve de su alumna

Sakura miro a su profesor y negó con su cabeza, estaba más que claro que lo único que deseaba era dejar de llamar la atención de todos...

Bien... entonces puede sentarse señorita Uchiha - informo el profesor volviendo a su tarea

No espero más y empezó a caminar hacia el único pupitre que estaba libre y que casualmente se encontraba al lado del de su hermano, quien no dejaba de reírse de su comportamiento ¡maldito! Después se encargaría de hacerle pagar... al menos lo intentaría...

Apenas tomo asiento pudo escuchar como dos chicas atrás de ella se pusieron a cuchichear "es la hermana del bombón" dijo una "hay que hacernos amiga de ella" dijo la otra, su seño no se pudo fruncir mas ¿eran taradas o se hacían? Ella jamás seria su amiga, no quería amigas, solo tenía una y estaba muy lejos como para ayudarla...

Pensé que te desmayarías - Susurro burlesco Sasuke. Con la intención de molestarla

Idiota - confirmo por segunda vez, ensanchando la sonrisa de su hermano

‡

‡

Entro a la cafetería del colegio y sus pies se clavaron en el suelo, el lugar estaba repleto; con una enorme mesada que atravesaba el medio del salón y ofrecía diferentes alimentos, el resto era cubierto por mesas redondas con por lo menos siete u ocho personas en ellas.

De nuevo se le cruzo la idea de por que no le gustaba ser nueva en el colegio, miro hacia todos lados buscando como empezar a moverse en ese enorme lugar; sus pies empezaron andar cuando la dulce vos de Hinata la detuvo

Sakura... - llamo Hinata, haciendo que la pelirrosa se volteara - por aquí - la llamo con ansias

Que sin duda le parecían demasiado exageradas y una vez mas deseo que la tierra se la tragase; pero no tuvo mas opción que moverse en dirección a Hinata y aceptar su propuesta.

Si bien antes le pareció buena idea ahora no, en la mesa había mas personas y eso le dio una sensación de incomodidad, mas aun cuando se dio cuenta que una de esas personas era Matsuri, su alegre vecina...

¡Sakura! - exclamo con sorpresa Matsuri

La ojiverde solo respondió con una forzada sonrisa y se escondió mas en sus enormes ropas, parecía que adiós le gustaba castigarla ¿Qué acaso no tenia ya suficiente?

¿Se conocen? - pregunto confundida Hinata

Si, somos vecinas - aclaro la castaña con alegría

Pero el resto no, así que preséntala - Hablo otra chica

Esta era una chica un poco más corpulenta que Sakura, de piel blanca que tenía ojos mieles y cabello castaño, sujeto en dos rodetes; con un atractivo bastante atlético.

Si, Sakura ella es Tenten Ama, Ten ella es Sakura Uchiha - presento Hinata con una gran sonrisa

¿Tú eres la hermana del bombonazo de Primero? - pregunto Tenten con los ojos brillantes de la emoción

Inmediatamente Sakura se molesto ente el comportamiento de la chica, cosa que no pudo evitar que su rostro mostrara... revelando su incomodidad con dicho tema...

Lo siento no quiero incomodarte - se disculpo una sonrojada Tenten

No te preocupes - dijo Sakura de nuevo mintiendo, a ella le fastidia las tontas que caían bajo el embrujo de su hermano sin tener una idea de que él era el mal en persona

Bueno... el es Rock Lee - presento Hinata, al único chico de la mesa, era blanco de grandes ojos negros y con corte de cabello en forma de taza, pero lo que le llamo la atención a la pelirrosa fueron las enormes cejas pobladas de ese chico que la miraba con corazoncitos en los ojos, y eso podía jurarlo.

Cerezo - Comento el chico con tono de voz muy dulce, mirando fijamente a Sakura

¿Disculpa? - pregunto esta por el comentario tan extraño del chico

Tu nombre significa eso - aclaro el chico sin dejar de mirarla

Discúlpalo, es que Lee suele enamorase a primera vista - comento Tenten haciendo que Lee frunciera el seño y las otras chicas rieran

No lo hagas - Advirtió Sakura con voz fría causando que todos los presentes en esa mesa se sorprendieran por la reacción de la chica

Siéntate con nosotros ¿te parece? - Pregunto Hinata después de un largo e incomodo silencio

Sakura solo se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a ignorar los comentarios que los chicos comentaban entre ellos, realmente se sentía mal por hablarle a ese chico así pero era lo mejor, no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si su hermano se enteraba.

No tubo mucho tiempo en esa mesa, la verdad solo fueron unos minutos cuando vio como el chico, su vecino y el amigo del otro día se acercaban a ellos... su cuerpo se tenso e inmediatamente todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alera.

Recordó las palabras de su hermano y sin esperar mas se levanto de golpe de la mesa y recogió sus cosas, no escucho las preguntas de los demás, no le importaban, lo único que le interesaba era salir de ahí, ya estaba advertida y si su hermano se enteraba, las consecuencias serian fatales...

Tembló de cuerpo entero al pensar eso y torpemente salió de su lugar trompeándose con su propia silla. No miro a nadie incluso ignoro la mirada de incredibilidad de los chicos ante su reacción y salió de ahí como alma que trae el infierno... no quería mas problemas... no cometería los mismos errores...

¡Sakura! - escucho una voz que le gritaba

Se dio vuelta y miro al dueño del llamado arrepintiéndose al instante, Rock Lee corría detrás de ella intentando alcanzarla, lo que obligo a Sakura a aumentar la marcha de sus pasos para intentar perderlo.

¡Cerezo por favor, detente! - Grito el chico con suplica

La pallirosa giro sobre sus talones furiosa, ¿acaso no le había dicho a ese chico que no tuviera tanta confianza? ¿Qué quería? ¿Que su hermano lo matara? Por que no era ningún secreto que Sasuke no reaccionaria nada bien, él era como los tigres, cuando se sienten amenazados son capases de matar hasta sus propios hijos...

¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! - Prácticamente grito, cosa que sorprendió al chico

Solo quería saber si estabas bien es que te fuiste... - no lo dejo terminar

No tienes por que hacerlo - Interrumpió con voz seca

Él gentil chico se entristeció ante la cortante respuesta de esa hermosa chica que se adueño de su corazón en un segundo... La vio girase para empezar a irse pero en un impulso la detuvo sujetándola de la mano.

¡NO ME TOQUES! - esta vez si grito soltándose de golpe y algo asustada por ese contacto, nadie tocaba su piel,_solo él_ y eso le hacia sentir mas repulsión por si misma...

Rock Lee no tuvo tiempo a disculparse cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su quijada que lo envió de lleno al piso. Confundido miro al que le dio tremenda trompada y se encontró con un chico mucho más alto que él y que lo miraba como si lo matara. Trago grueso... era el hermano...

¡TE DIJO QUE NO LA TOCARAS! - rugió Sasuke furioso

Asustando a Rock Lee tanto como a la pellirroja que se enfrento a Sakura hoy a la mañana y que ahora llegaba con su hermano... Si antes detestaba a esa tipa ahora la odiaba, esos eran sus sentimiento pero en ningún momento sintió miedo de su hermano mayor al contrario al verlo se sintió protegida...

Rock Lee intentó explicarle las cosas, que su intención fue saber si estaba bien, que su actitud le preocupo al salir de esa forma de la cafetería pero no pudo hacerlo ya que un furioso Sasuke lo tomo de la camisa y le dio otro golpe mas fuerte que el anterior obligándolo a perder la conciencia no sin antes escuchar la amenaza del Uchiha

Si te acercas a ella de nuevo te mato - Lo amenazo arrastrando las palabras con ira y celos, que nadie mas que él sabia que sentía...

Por que así se sentía Sasuke celoso y furioso por que alguien además de él había tocado a su mujer y eso no lo iba a permitir; no culpaba a su pequeña, no tenia la culpa, él había visto bien como ella intento zafarse de ese tipejo y como ahora pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos verdes.

Soltó al bastardo con desprecio y sin más se acerco hasta su hermana y la abrazo protegiéndola... Sabia de ante mano como se sentía ella, quien no dudo en refugiarse en sus manos como una niña asustada...

Seguro estarías mejor con tu _puta_ - le susurro Sakura con dolor, solo para que él pudiera escucharla

Hay muchas _pequeña_, pero tu eres la única mujer que me importa - contesto de la misma forma que ella, solo que él sentía satisfacción al saber que su mujercita estaba celosa...

La pelirroja sin apretar mucha atención a las cosas se acerco hasta Rock Lee intentándolo despertar. No entendía nada, ella estaba besándose con ese Apolo, cuando él la soltó sin impórtale lo brusco que fue y se acerco hasta esa pelo de chicle y la defendió del idiota de Lee, al que dejo inconsciente.

Poso sus ojos sobre los dos que estaban abrazados, mas bien su Apolo abrasaba a la chiclosa esa que se refugiaba en sus brazos y no pudo evitarse preguntar si esos eran pareja, rio para si misma, esa tonta tenia unos cuernos mas grande que la casa blanca.

Tal vez deberías decirle a tu noviecita que no provoque a los hombres - soltó con malicia pero se arrepintió al instante, al ver la cara de Sasuke que la miraba iracundo

Soy su hermana - Le aclaro Sakura enojada después de soltarse del abrazo de su hermano mientras se secaba las mejillas de forma brusca, dejando sin palabras a la pellirroja que quería morirse por su estupidez

¡Lárgate Karin! - rugió Sasuke, congelando a la chica quien retrocedió un paso ante tan fuerte orden

¡¿Pero que esta pasando aquí? - Interrumpió una voz ruda

Los tres alumnos no hicieron más que maldecir al ver a la directora Senju con el seño fruncido, que al percatarse de que uno de sus alumnos estaba inconsciente en el piso no hizo más que acercarse preocupada a este.

Pero tal fue su sorpresa al darse cuanta de que era Rock Lee que no supo que hacer, ese chico era un santo ¿Cómo pudo terminar con tremendo golpe? Se pregunto ya que su rostro tenía una importante marca morada resultado de algún golpe...

‡

‡

Bien espero una explicación - Pidió la rubia directora que miraba a los cuatro involucrados seriamente

Yo apenas había llegado, no se que paso - respondió Karin salvando su pellejo

¿Eso es cierto? - Pregunto a los otros, que asintieron con la cabeza - Bien Taka puedes irte - ordeno

La respuesta de Karin fue inmediata y desapareció tras la puerta, dejando a los Uchiha junto aun magullado Lee y una furiosa directora

Hablen - ordeno esta última

Se propaso con mi hermana - contesto el Uchiha mayor arrastrando las palabras con ira contenida

La rubia frunció el seño incrédula..., Rock Lee no era esa clase de chico y eso la preocupaba, además no podía creerle al Uchiha, algo se lo impedía, ese muchacho no le caía bien...es mas le daba... miedo...

No fue así - intento aclara Lee, que a pesar de haber pasado por la enfermería todavía no podía recomponerse del todo

¿Enserio? - pregunto con sarcasmo Sasuke

Solo quería saber si estaba bien y por eso me acerque - continuo Lee

¡Si vuelves a tocarla te mato! - Exploto Sasuke cansado de oír a ese imbécil

¡Suficiente Uchiha! - Llamo la atención la directora, miro a Sakura - ¿Tienes algo que agregar? - pregunto, sabiendo que así obtendría la verdad... o eso pensó

Mi hermano me protegió - Mintió descaradamente, no importaba si era verdad o no, era su hermano y ella _lo quería_, jamás permitiría que algo le dañara y la directora había sido muy clara, no quería los mismo errores o lo echaría y ella no podía permitirlo - Él se quiso propasar conmigo - rectifico mirando a los ojos a Lee y pidiendo disculpa por lo que acaba de hacer...

Mas la Senju tanto como Lee no salían de su asombro ante las palabras de la Uchiha, mientras que su hermano sonreía sínicamente, ya que él sabia que su mujer jamás lo traicionaría, por que ella _lo ama_...

Pueden retirarse los tres, luego hablare contigo Lee - Hablo la Directora después de salir de su estado de sorpresa

Espero a que los tres salieran de su oficina y se dejo caer en su asiento, con su mano se masajeo la frente, sentía que se había equivocado con esa chica, si bien no era mala, era capas de todo por salvar a su hermano...

Porque ella sabía muy bien que Rock Lee no haría jamás una cosa así, en cambio el Uchiha tenia un expediente escolar terrible; tenia que confesar que se había asustado cuando leyó que ese chico había apuñalado a un compañero que según él se había acercado a su hermana con malas intenciones...

La imagen de esta mañana se volvió a hacer presente en su mente, había algo extraño con los hermanos Uchiha... él era muy sobre protector y ella demostró que seria capas de cualquier cosa por él..., pero aun así no entendía porque sentía que esa chica le tenia miedo a su propio hermano...

‡

‡

Sintió como las manos fuertes de él, la jalaban desde la cintura para lograr su cometido, cerró sus ojos mientras sus pies giraban, se tambaleo un poco cuando se detuvo, suspiro con los nervios a flor de piel y se obligo a abrir los ojos.

Solo para ver como su hermano cerraba la puerta con seguro, miro a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba en un pequeño cuarto, el cuarto de los borradores, pensó y un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral.

Su pulso se acelero cuando él se dio vuelta apoyándose en la puerta y la miro, el miedo la invadió junto con la furia... sabia muy bien lo que estaba por pasar... sintió sus mejillas arder e inevitablemente quito la mirada de él...

¿Estas bien? - pregunto el con voz fría

S-si... - contesto atragantándose

No volverá a acercarse a ti - afirmo en un rugido bajo

Sus verdes ojos se enfocaron en su hermano con miedo, él era capas de cualquier cosa... no podía permitir que lastimara a ese pobre chico por una estupidez, todavía se arrepentía de haber dejado escapar esas lagrimas pero el susto fue demasiado...

No le hagas nada - pidió mirándolo a esos pozos negros

Sasuke rugió por lo bajo una grosería y se acerco hasta ella para tomarla de los hombros con fuerza y luego besarla rudamente sin delicadeza, lastimándola...

Lo estas defendiendo - afirmo con voz apacible que le helo la sangre

No... - negó apenas con un aliento

¡MIENTES! - Grito alterado aprisionando sus manos en la delicada piel de ella, que a pesar de estar cubierta por su ropa podía sentir la presión que sus dedos ejercían en sus pequeños hombros

Sakura tembló de miedo ante la reacción de su hermano... él demonio volvía a mostrar su cara, volvía a atormentarla, miro los ojos oscuros de su hermano viendo en ellos ese brillo malévolo que solo él poseía.

¡Mentirosa! - volvió acusarla ejerciendo mas fuerza en sus hombros obligándola a gemir de dolor.

¡NO! - Grito asustada del diablo - solo te protejo a ti...

Esas palabras lograron tranquilízalo y ella lo noto, ya que la presión de sus manos disminuyo para transformarse en una suave caricia... un escalofrió la recorrió de cuerpo entero, estremeciendo lo mas profundo de su alma...

_Perdón_ _pequeña_... - hablo con los ojos cerrados rosando su nariz en el rostro de su hermanita - _Te amo tanto_ - afirmo acariciando los hombros de su consanguínea que estaban cubiertos por la pesada ropa...

_Lo se - _Confeso con sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por sus revueltas emociones

_Demuéstralo, muéstrame que me quieres... _- pido desesperado con dolor

Él necesitaba que ella se lo demostrara, tenia miedo a perderla, él no podía vivir sin ella, la necesitaba... y ella lo sabía... también tenia miedo, de él, de lo que él provocaba en su cuerpo, en su ser, de perderlo...

_Te quiero... -_ susurro sobre los labios de su hermano mayor...

Sus palabras fueron suaves y dulces como una caricia, movió su cabeza lentamente y con temor que le hacia temblar el alma, unió sus labios cálidos con los fríos de él... con una ternura increíble los movió con lentitud incitándolo al pecado...

Se estremeció cuando su hermano empezó a besarla con más pasión y exigencia que ella no quería sentir pero no podía evitar..., y ahí estaba de nuevo esa maldita enfermedad que era él, y solo él...

Su cáncer... su demonio... su hermano... su amante... y el hombre que ella también _quería... _y por el cual daría hasta su vida si se lo pidiera pero de la misma forma que desearía matarlo con sus propias manos...

Al final siempre eran los _mismos errores_...

**by butterfly golden blood**

Notas finales del capítulo:

:) bueno espero que les allá gustado...

En este capitulo empiezan haber algunas pequeñas sospechas del pasado de los hermanos Uchiha... y la actitud de Sakura, sin duda es inestable y contradictoria, por otro lado tenemos a la directora y sus sospechas ¿?

En fin espero sus comentarios, para saber sus opiniones jajaja

PD: (disculpen los errores ortográficos) y si pueden pasen por mi otro Fic "FALSAS PROMESAS" los espero...

Solo les pido un segundo de su tiempo...

Un beso butterfly goolden bloood


	3. ¿Que pesa mas, Un Kilo de Viento o Un

Hola a ToDoS!

Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste

GrAcIaS PoR SuS ReViEwS

Kathy: perdón! Perdón! Por no haberlo subido hace dos días es que se me complico XD

Yuuki: en este capitulo se rebela una de las dos sorpresas de Sasuke pero no la mas importante

Y chicas yo también creo que Sasuke no esta muy bien de la cabecita pero eso no quita que me encanta al igual que ustedes lo sexy que es! *¬*

Edniiitahhh: ya te explique por MP el motivo de mi lenguaje XD, así que cualquier duda pregúntame y te la responderé gustosa

Advertencia: Lemon (no piensen que soy una pervertida) /

Disclaimer; Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo sus personajes.

La trama y la historia son mías, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. No al "PLAGIO"

PD: no autorizo a nadie a publicar esta historia (nada personal)

**Capítulo tres: ¿Qué pesa más un kilo de viento o un metro de mar?**

Sus besos le devoraban el alma llevándose lo mas inocente de ella, si es que aun quedaba algo, él, su propia sangre se lo estaba arrancando de su ser... sus manos tocaban su piel provocando un ardor exquisito... el placer del pecado, pensó...

Su cuerpo se estremecía ante cada contacto intimo y a pesar de que sus labios le salían a gloria, la repulsión también estaba presente... ella comenzó su calvario, ella lo incito a esta atrocidad...

Pero cuando él le pidió de esa forma tan desesperada que le demostrara que lo quería, no se pudo negar, por que ella no lo quería ver sufrir, menos por su culpa...

Sus labios se amoldaban con increíble comodidad sobre los suyos y sus lenguas danzaban de forma magistral... sus fuertes manos se ciñeron a su pequeña cintura y tembló como una hoja ante la potente sensación que la invadió...

Se separo de ella de forma abrupta y sus agitadas respiraciones resonaban en el pequeño cuarto de los borradores, aquel lugar que utilizaban para sacudir dichos instrumentos y que el polvillo de las tizas no se esparciera por todas partes...

_Aquí no, pequeña..._ - dijo él con la voz roca y agita por la falta de aire

La diminuta distancia que los separaba era una tentación que lo incitaba a fundirse en un profundo y excitante beso... sus ojos negros miraban los verdes de ella y luego bajaban a su boca que se encontraba roja y voluptuosa por la demanda de sus besos... besos... besos..., era todo lo que podía pensar.

Pero debía calmarse, debía tranquilizarse y pensar con la primera cabeza y no con la segunda, si él la tomaba en ese lugar, la destrozaría mas de lo usual, ya que ella no podría escabullirse como siempre lo hacia, en esta ocasión tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad y ella no era suficientemente fuerte para ello...

Además todavía estaba mal por lo que había ocurrido ayer en la cocina, eso lo sabia y para colmo lo de hace un rato con el idiota ese... se contuvo ante el pensamiento de arrancarle la cabeza a ese estúpido.

Primero lo primero, tenia te darle la sorpresa que le había preparado a su mujercita y después hacerle el amor hasta enloquecerla y saciar su sed de ella, de esa forma mataba dos pájaros de un tiro...

Con sus grandes manos le acomodo la ropa que estaba toda revuelta para luego acomodarse la suya. La miro, todavía tenia la respiración agitada y sus mejillas estaban tenidas de rojo escarlata.

Lo intento pero no pudo, en sus labios se formo una sonrisa ladina, ella era tan tierna e infantil...

_¿Agitada?..._ - pregunto con burla, a lo que ella frunció el seño en señal de molestia agrandando su sonrisa

_Idiota... _- lo insulto para satisfacción de él, que se alegraba cabreándola

Tomo su nuca con cuidado y le beso con suavidad, disfrutaba mucho poniéndola de ese modo. Después de ese encantador beso se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, saco su cabeza y miro hacia los costados.

_Perfecto..._ - susurro para si mismo al confirmar que no había nadie en los pasillos, se metió de nuevo adentro y agarro la delicada mano de su chica - _Vamos pequeña... -_ Fue todo lo que dijo para salir junto a ella del cuarto, decidido a abandonar el establecimiento, era hora de hacerla sonreír...

‡

‡

El frio aire entraba en sus pulmones y era expulsado a través de su nariz hacia el exterior, ¿Cómo había permitido que la convenciera de esta locura? No lo sabia, pero ahí estaba ella...

Parada en el enorme bosque cubierto por la gran cantidad de arboles y maleza verde, se podía sentir la humedad en la tierra de color negra y la intensidad del frio que se colaba por sus ropas.

Lo miro acomodar algo en la motocicleta; miro a su alrededor obteniendo el mismo paisaje en todas direcciones, bufo, esto no era buena idea... desde un principio no lo había sido, no tenia que haberle permitido salir del colegio antes de la ultima clase ¡podían descubrirlos! Pero como siempre, no pudo ante el genio de su hermano...

Se abrazo a si misma intentado calentarse un poco, ya que el frio realmente se hacia notar y no era para menos ¡estaban en pleno invierno! Y ella con su hermano en el enorme bosque, que esta de mas decir, que estaba completamente desierto, lo único que se escuchaba el insiste ruido de los grillos marcando el aumento de la humedad...

Sasuke - Lo llamo captando su atención - deberíamos irnos... - sugiero tímidamente

Sasuke la ignoro olímpicamente, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que intentaba escaparse poniendo escusas estúpidas; se concentro en lo que estaba asiendo y apago los dos celulares, no quería que nadie los interrumpiera, este era su momento, el momento de ambos...

Guardo las cosas en su mochila y la tiro al pie de la moto, era mas que obvio que nadie intentaría robarles, sonrió con diversión, estaban en el bosque completamente solos y lo mejor era que nadie los oiría en kilómetros, el sitio era perfecto...

Miro a Sakura contemplándola, estaba temblando por el frio y sus labios se habían enrojecido al igual que sus mejillas, simplemente perfecta, pensó con orgullo de que ella fuera su mujer..., sin mas giro sobre sus talones y emprendió la marcha.

Vámonos - Ordeno sin contemplaciones

Sakura frunció el seño molesta, odiaba que le diera ordenes; vio como se alejaba de ella poco a poco y la ira la invadió ¡¿Ni siquiera se preocuparía de saber si lo seguía? ¡Claro que no estúpida! Se contesto.

Él sabia que ella lo seguiría, siempre fue así y siempre lo seria..., Sakura miro al lado contrario de donde su hermano mayor iba y luego devolvió su vista al mismo lugar por donde desaparecía su hermano... conteniendo una maldición apretó los dientes y empezó a seguir a su verdugo...

A la pelirrosa solo le tomo unos segundo alcanzar a Sasuke que camina despreocupado a paso lento sabiendo de ante mano que su hermana lo seguía; Ambos avanzaron aun mas adentro de ese cerrado bosque...

Fue entonces cuando en la cabeza de Sakura se empezaron a formular preguntas ¿Qué hacían ahí? ¿A dónde iban? ¿Qué quería? Eran algunas de ellas... esto estaba definidamente mal, lo mas probable era que su madre se preocupara y...

La Uchiha menor estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que no vio la pequeña rama que sobresalía del suelo, enganchándose un pie con esta y trompeando varias veces sin caer ¡maldita sea! Maldijo mentalmente

Cuidado_ pequeña_, con un tobillo roto no me sirves de nada - Dijo Sasuke entre divertido y preocupado a la vez

Imbécil - susurro con enfado la chica de hebras rosadas

¿Qué paso con idiota? Pensé que era lo único que sabias decir - Se burlo el Uchiha mayor desapareciendo atrás de unas enormes hojas verdes.

Corrió las hojas dispuesta a mandarlo al diablo, cuando quedo absorta de lo que vio era... era hermoso... ante sus ojos se extendía un increíble paisaje, sin duda que esto no se lo esperaba...

El lugar que contemplaba estaba abarcado por un enorme rio de agua fluyente y cristalina, que le permitía ver el fondo hecho de rocas... a su alrededor se expandía una enorme fauna silvestre que descendía desde lo alto de las praderas y finalizaba en la creciente del rio... era bellísimo...

¿Te gusta _Pequeña? _- Pregunto su hermano mayor a un lado de ella

Sakura solo pudo mirarlo y asentir, no tenia palabras para lo que veía, simplemente era perfecto... Sintió los labios de su hermano sobre los sujos y retrocedió un paso... ¿para que la había llevado allí?

Tranquila_ pequeña... _- Susurro el morocho adelantándose a los pensamientos de su pequeña hermanita - Solo quería verte sonreír - Le explico sus intenciones, que en parte eran ciertas

El rostro de la ojiverde se ilumino como nunca en estos dos días, una gran y brillante sonrisa se dibujo a la perfección en su cara, sin espera mas se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano mientras reía alegremente...

Sasuke en cuanto la vio sonreír supo lo que pasaría a continuación, así que apenas ella se abalanzo sobre él, la tomo de la cintura y la levanto separando sus pies del suelo para empezar a girarla en el aire como niña chiquita...

¿Te gusto tu sorpresa? - Pregunto el azabache una vez que se detuvo sin bajarla

Me encanto - No pudo evitar responder la feliz chica quien se abrazo a su hermano en señal de gratitud

‡

‡

Miro las carpetas arriba de su escritorio y suspiro cansada, hoy había sido un largo día, de solo recordar la cantidad de casos que tuvo que revisar le dolía la cabeza... pero valía la pena hoy a la tarde podría estar con sus hijos en casa y eso era un pago perfecto.

Mikoto se recostó en su silla y bebió un sorbo del espeso café, ser asistente social no era lo más fácil del mundo que digamos, había ocasiones como la de hoy que debía actuar aunque lo que viera le rompiera el corazón...

¿Otra vez pensando en lo de esta mañana? - pregunto Minato Uzumaki desde el lumbral de la puerta de la oficina de su compañera de trabajo

Minato Uzumaki era un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, alto de piel blanca, ojos azules y un hermoso cabello rubio natural... a pesar de ser un hombre muy atractivo era una persona de lo mas sencilla que había trabajado en la misma oficina desde que tenia prácticamente memoria

Mikoto apenas había llegado se sintió muy cómoda con su compañero de trabajo, era un excelente abogado que trabajaba para el estado y en estos dos días fue muy amable con ella, grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que era su vecino, cosa que le alegro, no todos los días tenias la oportunidad de tener vecinos que sean buenas personas, mas como estaban las cosas y lo que vivió hoy le demostró que el mundo estaba patas para arriba...

Lo lamento, es que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que pasamos... - se disculpo recordando lo vivido

Mikoto se que esto fue muy difícil para ti, pera mi también, soy padre... pero no siempre podemos salvar a todos - Intento consolarla Minato

Lo se... es que ¡por dios Minato! Eran unos niños ¿como sus padres no se dieron cuenta? - Se quejo al borde del llanto, lo que había visto en la mañana había sido muy duro para ella

A veces los padres no nos damos cuenta de lo que hacen nuestros hijos - Trato de disculpar el ojiazul

¡Es imposible que no se den cuenta! ¡¿Cómo no te vas a dar cuenta que tus hijos cometen incesto? - Concluyo ciegamente Mikoto

Sin lugar a duda lo que vio la morocha la dejo de piedra, esos dos adolecente que se habían suicidado, dejándole una nota a sus padres donde le explicaban que el motivo había sido que se amaban y no podían soportar no estar juntos...

El recuerdo de los cuerpos desnudos de esos dos chicos en la cama con un tiro en la cabeza cada uno, era traumarte... ella como madre se moriría si pasara algo así, por suerte su hijo protegía a la pequeña de la casa con su vida, ya lo había demostrado... y eso la dejaba tranquila

Ser padres es difícil Mikoto - Concluyo Minato

‡

‡

Paso las manos otra vez por el grabado que estaba en la corteza de ese enorme árbol y tembló asustada... En ese enorme árbol viejo se encontraba sus nombres "Sakura + Sasuke" La tristeza la invadió... ¿Por qué le hacia esto?

Sintió la mano de Sasuke posarse sobre la suya y como juntos recorrían el grabado que los unía... ¿Por qué la torturaba de esta forma? El dijo que quería verla sonreír..., que ilusa fue, él jamás podría ser más que su enfermedad... uno no sonríe cuando esta enfermo de muerte...

_Juntos pequeña... para siempre _- Susurro Sasuke en el oído de su hermanita

_Juntos..._ - repitió Sakura en trance

Allí estaban los dos enfrente del gran roble viejo perdido en lo profundo del bosque enfrente del brillante rio que corría a sus espaldas... Sakura temblaba de tristeza y dolor mientras que a Sasuke lo invadía una sensación de gran necesidad por ella...

Con gran ternura le beso la mejilla y se separo de su mujer... como a él le gustaba verla, siempre tratando de obviar la obviedad... El azabache comenzó a quitarse la ropa, sin importarle que Sakura tratara de no verlo y se removiera incomoda en su sitio.

¿Qué-e haces? - Pregunto nerviosa la pelirrosa

Ya veras - respondió Sasuke

Al quedar solamente en bóxers se acerco hasta una rama del árbol para subir en esta y tomar una larga soga que pendía de otra mas arriba... Sakura frunció el seño ¿Qué es lo que pensaba hacer? Cabe aclarar que no le había apretado atención a la soga que ahora sujetaba su hermano mayor...

Tan solo le tomo un momento en comprender lo que su hermano planeaba hacer y el terror se apodero de ella, Estaba muy alejado, hacia demasiado frio y esa rama no se veía muy segura...

Para es peligro...- No pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio como su hermano saltaba del árbol sujeto desde la soga, el alma se le congelo...

Sasuke se elevo decimado alto sujetándose con fuerza de dicha soga y cuando esta toco cumbre se soltó y cayó de lleno en el agua congelada... El grito de Sakura retumbo en el silencioso bosque produciendo eco...

Todo su cuerpo se que inmóvil... quería salir corriendo y sumergirse en el agua para asegurase que él estuviera bien pero... no podía moverse, no podía..., empezó a desesperase ¡¿acaso intentaba dejarlo morir? ¡MUEVE MALDITA SEA! Se grito furiosa por su reacción.

Todo su cuerpo cobro vida y avanzo corriendo hacia el rio, con el miedo a flor de piel, estaba a solo unos pasos del agua, cuando vio como su hermano salía a flote con una sonrisa pintada en la cara...

Se detuvo en seco, ella pensó que él... él... ¡dios! Casi se muere del susto y él... Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y sus puños se cerraron con bronca... ¡era un maldito imbécil! ella pensó lo peor y él la estaba jodiendo...

¡CABRÓN! - grito furiosa con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

Sasuke enfoco su vista en ella y en cuanto la vio la sonrisa que tenía en su cara desapareció... su cuerpo se tenso, ella estaba llorando... por su culpa... de nuevo... Las facciones de su rostro se endurecieron y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, su cara se transformo de repente y furioso salió a paso lento del agua...

Sakura tembló de cuerpo entero, gritarle a su hermano no era buena idea..., asustada retrocedió lo mismo que Sasuke avanzaba, pero en cuanto él saco sus pies del agua volteo velozmente y salió huyendo de allí...

No llego a correr un par de metros cuanto su hermano la sujeto de la cintura con fuerza... desesperada intento soltarse de él... del mal, esto no estaba bien... podía sentirlo...

Forcejeo tanto que los dos cayeron al piso, Sasuke encima suyo y ella dando con fuerza contra la tierra húmeda... grito aterrada cuando él empezó a sacarle la ropa de manera brusca... no... Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella otra vez... ¡No de nuevo!

¡BASTA! - Pidió en un grito desgarrador mientras sus lágrimas le bañaban el rostro

¡CALLATE! - Ordeno Sasuke gritando al sacarle la última prenda de su cuerpo dejándola completamente desnuda

¡Por-r f-fa-vor! - pidió entre sollozos la pequeña niña

¡Basta Sakura! - Pidió Sasuke haciéndola temblar con más fuerza

La tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo... se puso de pie con ella encima y empezó a caminar hacia el agua helada, dio un respingo cuando hizo contacto con esta... era como si cientos de agujas se le clavaran en la piel...

Camino hasta que la fría agua le cubrió la cintura, tomo fuerza y de manera brusca soltó a su hermana haciéndola volar por el aire para que callera con el rio de manera estrepitosa viéndola desaparecer debajo del agua cristalina...

Miles de agujas se clavaron en todo su cuerpo apenas se zambullo, obligándola a gemir de dolor... salió rápidamente del agua con la sensación de quemazón en la piel por lo fría que estaba... intento respirar pero no podía, sus pulmones le fallaban... y su visión estaba borrosa producto de la baja temperatura del agua junto al torrente de lagrimas salinas...

Aturdida intento caminar para salir del rio endemoniadamente helado pero se encontró con que sus piernas le fallaban y sin poder evitarlo tropezó, espero sentir el golpe del agua de nuevo contra su cuerpo pero nunca llego...

Confusa levanto la mirada topándose con dos pozos negros que la miraban con ese odioso brillo, se sintió pequeña, más de lo normal... debía huir, alejarse del mal... antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡¿Me escuchaste? - Rugió Sasuke adelantándose a lo que pensaba hacer y sujetándola con fuerza de la cintura

¡Suéltame! - pidió ahogadamente con desesperación

¡Para ya Sakura! - Pidió desesperado - ¡soy yo! - Intento calmarla pero ella solo intento zafarse, debía huir... - ¡MIERDA! _¡Pequeña te amo!_

Solo bastaron esas palabras para que Sakura se abrazara fuertemente a él y llorara desconsoladamente sobre su pecho desnudo. Los brazos de Sasuke la rodearon con fuerza como si pudieran protegerla...

_Basta ya pequeña... - _Pidió con suplica

_Perdón... - _Pidió ella sin dejar de llorar y aferrarse a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello... -_ T-tuve miedo de que-e..._ - Confeso con voz estrangulada ahogándose con su propia saliva 

_Shhh... Ya paso... no quise asustarte -_ Hablo mientras tomaba el frágil rostro de la pelirrosa entre sus manos y lo besaba tiernamente, sus mejillas, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios...

Sakura lentamente se fue calmando perdida en la suavidad de sus besos, solo a ella la besaba así... Levanto su vista y la enfoco en Sasuke, sus miradas detuvieron el tiempo...

Sasuke acerco sus labios hacia los de su hermanita y sin romper el contacto visual la beso... ambos gimieron ante la sensación de calidez que desprendía mutuamente y cerraron sus ojos evitando mirar el pecado que estaban cometiendo, con delicadeza abrió los labios de su consanguínea e introdujo su lengua moviéndola con gran maestría sobre la de ella...

Sus manos aflojaron el agarre de la pequeñita cintura de su hermanita y dirigió una de estas a la cabeza de la pelirrosa para marcar el ritmo del beso... Las manos de Sakura se movieron hasta quedar apoyadas en el duro pecho de él...

_Vamos hacer el amor..._ - afirmo él con vos ronca por la excitación

Con una de sus manos se quito los bóxers quedando desnudo y cubierto por el agua fría... La beso de nuevo con más ímpetu haciéndola gemir, haciéndolo excitarse aun más y endureciéndolo al punto del dolor...

Sus besos descendieron por el níveo cuello de su hermana hasta llegar a sus pechos fríos de duros de pezones hinchados, los cuales no dudo en llevarse a la boca, primero uno y después el otro...

_Sasuke-kun... -_ gimió la pequeña Uchiha arqueando su espalda e incitándolo

Sasuke tomo con sus diente el duro pezón y ejerció presión en el, pera empezar a succionarlo con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mano libre al otro seno para atenderlo con la misma necesidad...

Con sus fuertes manos la tomo de los muslos y la levanto obligándola a enroscarse en su cadera... la miro a los ojos y solo por un segundo, solo por uno, se arrepintió de lo que estaba haciendo, pero como siempre su necesidad por ella pudo mas...

_Te amo..._ - se recordó en un susurro, intentando justificarse

Tomo su enorme miembro erecto y lo coloco en la pequeña entrada de su hermanita, de un solo empujón entro en la pelirrosa quien gimió de placer, frustración y odio...

_Estas tan apretada ¡mierda! Siento que me voy a correr pequeña... - _le susurro al oído mientras intentaba recuperar el control

Su mujercita siempre había sido así desde la primera vez que le hizo el amor... cálida, apretada, tan endemoniadamente estrecha que le era realmente difícil contenerse en momentos como este, donde su excitación estaba al limite...

_¡AH!_... - Gimo fuertemente la pelirrosa ante la primera envestida de su hermano

Lo podía sentir salir casi por completo y entrar tan adentro de ella que la lastimaba, pero el dolor estaba bien, ella se lo merecía, se lo merecía por no poder decirle que se detenga, por no querer que se detenga...

Las embestidas eran ardor puro en su interior y sus gemidos resonaban en el abierto bosque, la pasión de sus cuerpos era tal que podían sentir como el agua a su alrededor antes helada empezaba a hervir a punto de ebullición...

_Más... más... _- Rogo en un susurro, odiándose a si misma

Y como si esas fueran palabras mágicas Sasuke empezó a penetrarla mas rudamente mientras capturaba sus labios con desesperación, ella era suya... y siempre lo seria...

_Córrete para mi pequeña... _- Ordeno Sasuke roncamente y con esfuerzo, conteniendo su propio orgasmo

_¡Sasuke-Kun!_ - Grito cegada por la potencia de su clímax que dejo su cuerpo tan débil como una hoja azotada por el viento...se sentía como el viento... potente en sentimiento pero invisible para los ojos...

Sasuke no se contuvo más y salió del interior de su hermana eyaculando en el agua... sintió un gran dolor cuando la alta temperatura de su miembro hiso contacto con baja del rio... pero no le importo, en esos momento nada importaba mas que la mujer que tenia en brazos...

Miro a Sakura contemplándola... parecía una diosa en el agua..., sus mejillas ardían como brazas, desnuda ante sus ojos, con sus labios rojos por la pasión de sus besos y su cabello largo y suelto, completamente mojado siendo azotado por el viento... era la criatura mas hermosa que jamás allá visto...

Sakura abrió sus increíbles ojos verdes y miro al culpable de sus pecados y la sensación de suciedad la invadió... ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer esto? ¿Tan podrida estaba? ¿Tan enferma...? vio como el diablo se quiso acercar a ella pero no se lo permitió y se sumergió en el agua intentando limpiarse... deseaba estar en lo profundo del mar y que este se llavera todas sus penurias...

Se sentía sucia... enferma... pero malditamente_ feliz_... tal ves no por ella, si no por él... siempre fue por él...por hacerlo sentirse bien... era capas de cualquier cosa... hasta abrir la puerta del infierno y entrar en el...

‡

‡

La puerta de la casa de los Uchiha se cerró dejando entrar a los dos hermanos, que perecían estar recién bañados, ambos se sacaron sus abrigos guardándolos en el guardarropas sin comentar nada.

El silencio reinaba entre ellos... El varón de la familia poseía el seño fruncido y parecía estar meditando la situación mientras que la hija menor tenia sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y a pesar de que ya no lo hacia de ves en cuando, una que otra lagrima escurridiza se escapaba de sus ojos verdes opacos...

¿Se puede saber donde estaban? - pregunto la madre de ambos, haciendo aparición enfrente de ellos, que ni siquiera reparo en los cabellos mojados de sus hijos...

Mikoto llego hasta ellos con el corazón en la boca, habían prácticamente desaparecido, llamo al colegio preocupada por su tardanza y le habían informado que no estaban allí y por mas que intento localizarlos, sus celulares estaban apagados, lo que hizo que por su cabeza pasaran las peores posibilidades alterándola hasta la locura... aun tenia muy presente la vez en que Sakura no llego a casa...

Hmp- emito Sasuke con fastidio

Mikoto estaba dispuesta a replicarle cuando apretó atención a los ojos de su hija que estaban rojos e hinchados, sin dudarlo dos veces se acerco hasta su hija y la abrazo fuertemente

¿Qué te paso, cariño? - Pregunto preocupada

Sakura no se pudo contener ante la demostración de afecto de su madre y el sentimiento de culpa que la invadía provocando que estallara en llanto... Aun no podía quitarse del cuerpo la sensación de las manos de su hermano recorriéndola y eso la hacia sentir asco de si misma...

Un idiota se quiso propasar con ella... - contesto Sasuke en un rugido a la pregunta de su madre, desviando la dirección del tema, ya que él sabía que era el culpable de que su hermanita llorara

¡¿Qué? - pregunto alterada Mikoto, parecía que la vida se empeñaba en castigar a su hija

¿No te avisaron del colegio? - pregunto con burla el azabache, provocando que su madre frunciera el seño molesta

Ya p-paso ma-ma - intervino Sakura como siempre salvando a su hermano mayor y omitiendo la verdad

A-a ver... explíquenme ¿si?, por que no entiendo - Dijo Mikoto realmente confundida, a ella no le habían avisado de nada cuando llamo al colegio preocupada por la tardanza de sus hijos

¡¿Qué no entiendes? - Pregunto Sasuke alterando, haciendo temblar a su madre

¡No la trates así! ¡No te atrevas! ¡¿Me entendiste? - Hablo Sakura en tono acusador... si bien la pelirrosa no se enfrentaba a su hermano, no permitía que este tratara a la madre de ambos de forma tan déspota

La intervención de Sakura provoco que Sasuke tensara la mandíbula y mirara con odio a su propia madre... la cual se removió incomoda en su lugar, Mikoto no entendía porque su hijo la miraba siempre de esa forma... por mas que intentaba acercársele, él siempre ponía una barrera invisible entre ambos... su actitud era como si la culpara de algo... pero no sabia de que...

Sakura se soltó de su madre y lo miro con furia contenida mientras mas aumentaban sus lágrimas, quería gritarle, decirle todo lo que sentía, quería odiarlo... Pero era su hermano, no podía, _él la amaba..._ a pesar de todo lo que le hizo, a pesar de que siempre era él culpable... ella también sucumbía ante ese maldito cáncer que la mataba... ella era culpable tanto como él...

No pudo mas... con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes salió corriendo de allí, subiendo las escaleras para desaparecer en su cuarto e intentar borrar el pasado... intentar sacarlo de su cuerpo, la sensación de sus manos, sus caricias, sus besos...

¿Por qué Sasuke? - pregunto Mikoto dolida por el desprecio de su único hijo

Hmp - emitió tratando de no responder la pregunta de su madre, ya que la respuesta no le iba a gustar en lo absoluto

¡BASTA! - Grito Mikoto - ¡soy tu madre y me vas a respetar! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Estoy harta! ¡¿Qué demonios te eh hecho para que me odies tanto?

Existir... - La fría vos de Sasuke retumbo en la casa congelando el ambiente y helándole la sangre a su madre que sintió como si la hubieran apuñalado en el corazón... su propio hijo

Lo que dijo era verdad, en cierta parte Sasuke sentía eso..., no la toleraba, la detestaba, la odiaba... ella era culpable de todo... era mas culpable que él. Furioso salió de la casa sin tomar ni siquiera el abrigo del guardarropa, dando un portazo tan fuerte que saco a Mikoto de su estado catatónico

¡Dios! ¿Qué eh hecho para merecer esto?... - Pregunto Mikoto al borde del llanto

‡

‡

Escucho como la puerta de su cuarto se abría y su cuerpo se tenso, ya eran como la una de la madrugada y después de la discusión de la tarde, ninguno de los tres se habían vuelto a topar... no había comido, no tenia hambre y la preocupación de que su hermano no llegaba, la tenia en vilo hasta ese momento...

Escucho los pasos del diablo acercándose a su cama como cada noche y cerro los ojos frustrada... no importa lo que hiciera, no podía escapar... no de él. Sintió como el colchón se hundía a un lado suyo y supo que ya todo estaba perdido...

Dio un respingo cuando las manos heladas de él la tocaron acariciándola lentamente hasta llegar a sus hombros y voltearla... con temor de la verdad abrió sus ojos encontrándose con dos posos negros...

Un sentimiento de dolor la invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien, algo le pasaba, lo veía en su rostro que se notaba abatido... por instinto su mano se movió hasta acariciarle la cara con ternura... haciendo que él cerrara sus ojos disfrutando de la suavidad de la pequeña mano de su hermana...

_¿Qué ocurre Sasuke-Kun? _- La suave y tierna voz de Sakura lo obligo a despertar de ese momento de ensoñación

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y la vio, ahí estaba ella... tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan dispuesta para él... ¡dios! Era un maldito enfermo ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a ella? ¿Cómo pudo obligarla a esto? Si, estaba enfermo pero era la enfermedad más placentera de toda su maldita vida... Su demonio interno fue mas fuerte y en un impulso se acerco a su boca y la beso con desesperación...

_Te necesito..._ - Susurro sobre sus labios...

‡

‡

El sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana dando de lleno sobre la pequeña cama de sabanas blancas, donde descansaban dos cuerpos desnudos, abrazados fuertemente...

Él solo la miraba contemplándola como siempre, su belleza era demasiado para un hombre... y eso lo molestaba, por que él seria el único que la tocara, que la hiciera temblar, que la hiciera llagar al cielo... él era el único que la escucharía gemir, porque si no era de él no seria de nadie...

_Molesta..._ - Susurro ante la sensación de celos que le hacia sentir

Con su mano acariciaba lentamente la espalda desnuda de su hermana, recordando lo que había ocurrido anoche... la necesitaba tanto que le había hecho al amor hasta que sus cuerpos cayeron rendidos del cansancio... sonrió ladinamente al recordar las suplicas de ella, pidiéndole que se detenga al decirle que ya no podía mas... pero él le demostró que si podía...

Sakura se removió incomoda entre sus brazos y atrajo su atención, contuvo la respiración al ver como un pecho quedaba descubierto ante el movimiento de la pelirrosa, maldijo por lo bajo al sentir una puntada en su miembro, quería hacerle el amor de nuevo pero tenia que contenerse...

Gracias a el cielo el celular comenzó a sonar y se vio obligado a atenderlo... lo tomo entre sus manos y miro al numero, frunció en seño molesto, soltó el agarre que tenia en su hermanita y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda para atender la llamada...

¿Qué quieres? - pregunto en un rugido

Valla, eh y yo tendría que ser él que esta molesto por haberme cortado la otra vez, después de que me pediste que te llamara - Contesto una voz burlona al otro lado del celular

Hmp - contesto rodando los ojos hastiado por la estupidez de su amigo

Yo también te quiero Sasuke - Siguió burlándose

Suigetsu - advirtió gruñendo

Fue entonces cuando sintió que el colchón se movía y como este perdía peso... entonces lo supo Sakura se había levantado y en este precisó momento se encontraba cerrando la puerta del baño de un portazo

Habla - exigió molesto, más que nada consigo mismo, sabia muy bien cuanto Sakura detestaba al imbécil de su amigo

Parece que no eres el único molesto - comento burlón por el ruido de la puerta que claramente escucho y tras escuchar un gruñido del Uchiha decidió hablar enserio - Te llamaba para saber si todavía quieres el numero de Kin, ya sabes... por que ella me pidió el tuyo

No lo quiero y no le des el mío - ordeno fríamente

A él no le interesaba la puta esa que había sido su novia ante los ojos de todos, esa zorra le había traído problemas y serios, de solo recordar lo que le hizo a su mujer le daban ganas de matarla... él solo la había utilizado para castigar un poco a su chica por andar haciéndose la linda pero ni en su puta vida quería ver de nuevo a esa puta barata...

Ok, oye Sasuke ¿Cómo anda tu hermana? Tal vez podrías pasarme su nume... - no lo dejo terminar porque corto la llamada

El malnacido de Suigetsu siempre andaba atrás de su mujercita queriendo que esta le diera bola... cosa que lo enervaba, porque en cuanto ese idiota se atreviera a tocarle un pelo él lo mataba, Sakura era suya y de nadie mas...

‡

‡

Parecía que el sol había decidido salir de su hibernación y hacer acto de presencia calentando con su calor a los habitantes de Renovo que disfrutaban más que satisfechos, dado que en invierno era muy difícil que este se dignara a salir...

En la escuela secundaria la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban afuera tomando un poco de sol que este les regalaba y Sakura no era la excepción, ahí estaba ella en el patio de dicho establecimiento disfrutando un poco, al menos lo intentaba...

Al despertarse y escuchar a su hermano hablando con el desgraciado de su amigo, no hiso mas que arruinarle el día y cada vez que recordaba lo de anoche le daban ganas de vomitar, pensó sonrojándose, hecho que le dio ganas de golpearse por estúpida...

Pero como si esto fuera poco, estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de afuera junto con una muy callada Hinata, una Matsuri que hablaba sin miramientos intentando romper el tenso ambiente que había entre ella y Tenten Ama, quien no dejo de tirarle en cara lo ocurrido el otro día con Lee; se sentía lo suficiente mal con la suspensión del chico por su culpa, para que esta estúpida se lo estuviera recordando ¿Qué quería? ¿Que fuera corriendo y le digiera a la directora que todo fue invento suyo? Y así que expulsaran a su hermano, nooo... Eso ni pensarlo...

Algunas personas no tienen cara - Hablo de nuevo Tenten con sus comentarios ácidos

Y este fue el ultimo que tolero la pelirrosa que se levanto del banco y la encaro mirándola con bronca, ella no entendía porque lo hizo y no tenia derecho a criticarla, ya quisiera que estuviera en su lugar haber que hace

Si tienes que decirme algo, dilo, déjate de estupideces - exigió la ojiverde, incomodando a las otras dos chicas que se pusieron en alerta en cuanto Tenten se paro

Pues, si, tengo unas cuantas cositas que decirte... - empezó la castaña - No puedo creer lo sínica que eres... ¿Cómo pudiste decir esas cosas de Lee? Él jamás haría algo como lo que dijeron tú y tu hermano... - pero no pudo continuar porque la chica de hebras rosadas la interrumpió

Lo que yo y mi hermanos dijimos es verdad - Desafío. Sabiendo que mentía pero ella no le permitía a nadie que se metiera con su familia - No tengo la culpa de que tu novio sea un depravado - Sentencio dejando a Tenten con la boca abierta y a las otras dos chicas con los ojos al plato, sin mas giro sobre su eje y salió de ahí hecha una furia

Como se atrevía esa estúpida hablar, no tenia ni la más pálida idea de los hecho, era una tarada, entendía que intentara defender a su amigo, pero tenia que entender que ella también defendería a su hermano, de quien fuera...

¡Sakura! - escucho que la llamaran, rodo los ojos hastiada

¿Y ahora que quieres? - pregunto girándose para encarar a Hinata que venia corriendo hacia ella

La pobre muchachita llega casi sin aire hasta la pelirrosa que la miraba como un león enjaulado, esperando para atacar a su presa, y temió sinceramente que fuera ella... pero tenia que explicarle a Sakura que Tenten no era mala, solo defendía a su mejor amigo...

Y-yo quería discúlpame por lo de Ten - Hablo tímidamente Hinata

¿Por qué? Tu no tienes nada que ver - pregunto confundida la pelirrosa

Es que Ten te estuvo tratando mal toda la mañana pero tienes que entenderla, ella quiere mucho a Lee y la verdad es muy difícil creer que él hizo algo así... - Finalizo explicando en un susurro la ojigris

Me da igual - contesto Sakura para luego irse dejando a Hinata en el pasillo

No necesitaba alguien mas que le diga que no le cree ¡por dios! Ni ella misma lo podría creer, ese chico prácticamente era un santo y eso se notaba a leguas... pero lo hizo por su bien, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le hubiera hecho Sasuke, si no hacia lo que hiso...

Lee era como un algodón de azúcar y Sasuke como cianuro liquido; el pobre de Lee no hubiera tenido oportunidad contra su hermano y lo mas probable era que terminara en terapia... además que su hermano seria expulsado y eso no lo podía permitir, así que lo sentía por Lee; al final después de todo también le estaba haciendo un favor...

Estaba por entrar al aula cuando una ola de bronca y odio la invadió... en el pupitre de su hermano estaba sentada la maldita prostituta esa con él entre sus piernas... la quería matar, no, eso era poco, quería despellejarla viva... por zorra regalada.

Trato de ignóralos y se dirigió a su pupitre, lamentablemente al lado de estos dos, pero apenas se sentó vio como su hermano le sonreía descaradamente... la sangre le hirvió y deseo con todas sus fuerza que a esa tenida de cuarta, le estallaran las gomas falsas que tenia...

Corrió su vista y se dispuso a apretar atención a lo que fuera menos a esos dos... lo estaba haciendo apropósito, él muy hijo de puta, siempre le hacia lo mismo ¿acaso no se daba cuanta que la lastimaba?...

Sakura - escucho que la llamaban y suplico a todos los santos que no fuera quien creía que era, levanto su vista y maldijo, arriba la odiaban y mucho - Querida pedirte disculpa por lo de la otra vez - Hablo la pelirroja y Sakura chillo los dientes - Veras, no sabia que eres la hermanita de Sasuke-Kun - ¿Sasuke-Kun? Pero que decía la estúpida esa, solo ella lo llamaba así - ¿Qué te perece si empezamos de nuevo? - le dijo sonriente, esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso

Se levanto del asiento y se apoyo en el pupitre y apretó los bordes de este con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, y miro a la zorra esa con una mirada que la hizo temblar en su lugar

Mira ¿Karin cierto? - Pregunto no muy segura del nombre de la petera esa y en cuanto esta asintió confirmando el nombre continúo - Bien Karin ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero conocer o llevarme bien con una puta, zorra, plástica de baja calidad y precio, como tú?

A Karin se la descajeto la mandíbula después del comentario de Sakura, ella solo había tratado de ser amable, no quería perder a un chico como Sasuke-Kun pero era obvio que a su hermana no le caía muy bien, nada bien

En cuanto Sasuke, tuvo que contener una risa ante el comentario de su mujercita que estaba más que celosa y para ser sincero disfrutaba este momento como ninguno, era increíble como Sakura podía sacar las garras cuando se sentía amenazada por otra mujer, que a pesar de que se negara a verlo, se hacia notar y eso lo satisfacía, porque le recordaba que ella también lo ama...

Mira niñita, yo solo quería ser amable pero bien parece que no te enseñaron a respetar a tu mayores... - Ataco Karin sin poder finalizar

Toma tu amabilidad y guárdatela en el culo, bajo llave - Interrumpió Sakura - Si es que puedes - Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, aclarando a que se refería. Miro a su hermano que la miraba divertido y sus ojos destellaron furia - Sera mejor que tomes a tu puta y la saques de mi vista - miro a Karin y dijo - _Sasuke-Kun_

Karin se sorprendió ante ese sufijo y de la forma que se lo dijo, fue como si estuviera... ¿desafiándola? Tenia que ser su imaginación pero por un momento se le cruzo la absurda idea que eso fue un desafío de mujer a mujer... como diciéndole "no te acerques él es mío"...

El timbre sonó y con él entraron la mayoría de los alumnos entre ellos, Hinata y Tanten la ultima miraba con bronca a Sakura pero a esta no le importo en lo mas mínimo, lo único que quería era arrancarle las mechas a la falsa pelirroja...

Señorita Taka - Llamo el profesor que apenas había entrado, captando la atención de todos - usted no debería estar acá, es un año mayor, por favor retírese a su salón - Concluyo

La Pellirroja no espero mas y desapareció del salón aun confundida y molesta por lo ocurrido con la hermana de su Sasuke-Kun por que ella sea encargaría de que él sea suyo... o eso es lo que ella creía...

‡

‡

La clase transcurría normalmente para todos, excepto para los hermanos Uchiha que mientras el profesor dictaba el contenido de la materia, ellos desprendía un aura fría y el tenso ambiente era notado por aquellos que estaban alrededor de ellos.

De repente un papelito cayó sobre el pupitre de la Uchiha; miro de reojo a su hermano y este estaba escribiendo como si nada, frunció el seño confundida ¿si no era él, quien mas era? soltó la lapicera con la que estaba escribiendo y abrió dicho papel...

"_Todavía estas enojada, molestia" - _ decía la nota y las ganas de matar a su hermano volvieron... Lo miro de reojo y este sonreía ladinamente, enojada tomo la lapicera y escribió en el remarcando la respuesta... para luego disimuladamente devolvérselo

_**"IDIOTA"**_ - Leyó Sasuke quien tuvo que contener una carcajada por la respuesta tan obvia de su hermana... se dispuso a contestarle, él no dejaría que esa actitud de superara lo venciera y sabia muy bien como derribar sus defensas, escribió y le devolvió el papel

Entre dudosa, de no saber si tomarlo o no, decidió soltar de nuevo la lapicera y leerlo, al hacerlo se atraganto con su saliva - "_como me gustaría abrirte las piernas y con mi lengua quitarte ese enojo"_ - Lo miro molesta y él solo le devolvió una mirada lujuriosa, ¿Qué demonios le pasabas? ¿Acaso quería que todos lo vieran? Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuanta que nadie los miraba que todos estaban apretando atención a sus deberes... indignada le respondió y paso el papel

_"termínala" - _Sonrió satisfecho al leer eso y escribió de nuevo para después pasarle el papel, Pero lo que le encanto fue como ella tembló al entregárselo...

_"quisiera levántate y recostarte en el pupitre, arrancarte la ropa y penetrarte para cogerte sin piedad mientras me pedís mas" - _Trago grueso, esto se estaba saliendo de control, estaba dispuesta a terminar esa conversación cuando la asistente de la directora interrumpió en la clase

¿Señorita Shizune que necesita? - Pregunto el profesor, un hombre de gran porte, piel morena y ojos cafés con cabello negro y barba candado

Profesor Azuna, vengo a llevarme a Uchiha Sakura, la directora la solicita - explico Shizune, una mujer alta de piel blanca, ojos y cabello oscuros, con un corte de pelo corto como un hombre pero no a tal extremo...

Sakura se congelo en su sitio ¿para que la llamaba la directora? Asustada miro a su hermano, quien la miro tranquilizadoramente, explicándole con su mirada que todo estaría bien, ella lo entendió y se levanto de su pupitre empezando a seguir a la asistente.

Apretó con fuerza el papel que llevaba en sus manos, el mismo que contenía la conversación con su hermano y que no creyó indicado dejar... el transcurso a la dirección fue en silencio hasta que la joven mujer abrió la puerta del despacho y la dejo pasar...

Entro calladita y se acerco hasta la directora que estaba sumida en sus papeles, totalmente concentrada, con temor se animo a hablar

¿Para que me necesitaba? - pregunto tragando grueso

La rubia levanto la vista y la enfoco en ella, la examino detenidamente y de nuevo tuvo la impresión de ese ser necesitado de protección, que se escondía debajo de esas enormes ropas...

Siente por favor - pidió amablemente la mujer

Sakura temerosa y temblando se sentó en la silla y miro a la rubia que la miraba como queriendo comprender algo... tuvo la sensación de que esto no estaba bien, tal vez sus sospechas aumentaron, tembló despavorida ante esa posibilidad, no, tenia que hablar con su hermano ya...

Sakura... como directora de este establecimiento mi deber es asegúrame de que estés bien, como los otros alumnos y lo ocurrido ayer, pues... conozco a Rock Lee como la palma de mi mano y no creo que él allá hecho lo que tu dijiste, seré directa, tu hermano te obligo a mentir o intentaste protegerlo - Fue al grano la directora

La respiración se le acelero y su pulso estaba al límite ¡¿la directora le había preguntado eso? ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué debía responder? No podía decirle la verdad... pero no le dio tregua a que ella digiera que su hermano no tuvo nada que ver al contrario insistía en que tenía algo que ver... no... ¡NO!

Provoque a Rock Lee y cuando mi hermano me vio me hice la victima - Aseguro Sakura

Ante esa confesión, la directora se quedo de piedra ¿pero que le pasaba a esta niña? ¿De verdad creía que ella le iba a creer esa tontería que dijo? Definitivamente algo estaba mal entre los Uchiha y ella lo averiguaría

Si es como tú dices ¿Por qué después te hiciste la victima? - pregunto la rubia intentando hacer que se muerda ella misma...

Ante los ojos de mi hermano yo soy una santa y no quiero que él sepa que en verdad quería que Lee me llevara a la cama, como una regalada - Ah Sakura no le tembló ni la vos ni el pulso para mentir, haría lo que fuera por su hermano y lo estaba demostrando

No tienes ese aspecto de chica, Uchiha - Comento la directo, no podía creer hasta donde era capas de llegar esa chica por cubrir a su hermano, porque ahora no le cavia duda de que lo estaba encubriendo

No todo es lo que parece... - Finalizo casi sin vos la ojijade

Como entenderás después de esta confesión deberé suspenderte por una semana - Finalizo analizándola e intentando que bajo esa amenaza cediera pero eso no paso, suspiro frustrada - de acuerdo, puedes retirarte ya es la hora de salida...

La pelirrosa casi ni espero a que la directora terminara de hablar cuando desapareció por la puerta del despacho, sin creer lo que acaba de hacer, pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos por la humillación que se vio obligada hacer...

Mientras que en el despacho Tsunde no sabia que hacer, quería ayudar a esa chica pero esta no le daba indicio de nada y tenia la sensación de que algo estaba realmente mal entre esos hermanos...

Su vista se fijo en el suelo y vio un papel en el piso, la curiosidad la obligo a levantarse y tomar dicho papel para leerlo y saber de que se trataba, claro que después deseo no haberlo hecho...

"_Todavía estas enojada, molestia" __** "IDIOTA" **_"_como me gustaría abrirte las piernas y con mi lengua quitarte ese enojo" "termínala" "quisiera levántate y recostarte en el pupitre, arrancarte la ropa y penetrarte para cogerte sin piedad mientras me pedís mas" _

¡¿Pero que demonios era esto? Se pregunto alterada, era obvio que ese papel era de la Uchiha, por que antes de ella estaba segura de que no había ningún papel en el suelo... ¡por dios! Tal vez esa chica le dijo la verdad... no, no, se negaba a creerlo, ella era muy intuitiva y esa chica no era de esa clase...

Además analizando bien el contenido, pareciera como si ella no quería que siguiera diciendo esas cosas, no, ratificaba, ella no quería que digiera eso... y la forma de hablarle a ella en el papel era como si ya lo hubieran hecho, pero si apenas llevaba dos días de clase, no se acostaría con nadie en dos días, eso estaba claro, solo había que ver como se escondía en sus ropas para descartar esa opción, entonces ¿de quien era la otra letra? A menos que...

‡

‡

Había guardado las cosas en su mochila sin apretarle atención, su mente estaba en otro lado, mejor dicho en la directora... esa mujer se estaba metiendo donde no debía y le estaba complicando las cosas, si bien en un principio pensó en decirle a Sasuke, luego analizo mejor las cosa y llego a la conclusión de que decirle algo a su hermano era mala idea...

Solo tenia que tratar de que la directora no sospeche nada de su respuesta, por que se la tuvo que creer... ella fue muy clara... ¡dios! Quedo como una regalada delante de la directora y eso la lastimaba...

Ni cuenta se dio que había salido del establecimiento y en esos momentos se encontraba en el estacionamiento... todos a su alrededor parecían estar en sus mundos apresurados por irse... Subiéndose a sus vehículos o a los micros escolares...

Sus pasos fueron perdiendo velocidad hasta detenerse en el estacionamiento libre, miro a su alrededor pensando que tal vez se había equivocado... pero no... era ese... en el lugar que debería estar su hermano no había nada ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Increíblemente el celular le empezó a sonar, busco entres su enorme campera hasta que dio con el, lo miro, era un mensaje de Sasuke, seguro le explicaba donde estaba... apresurada lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo

_"Tuve cosas importantes que hacer, tomate el micro, nos vemos en casa" _

Se quedo de palo ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que tuvo cosas importantes que hacer? ¡JA! A otra estúpida con ese cuento, debería haber puesto que tuvo que ir a cogerse a la putona de Karin...

Las lagrimas de indignación no se hicieron esperar; Se suponía que empezarían desde cero, no que cometerían los mismos errores... contuvo un grito de bronca y se seco las lagrimas violentamente con la palma de la mano...

No tenia por que ponerse así... ¡¿Qué le pasaba? ¡ERA SU HERMANO! ¡¿Qué le importaba a ella con quien cogía? Pero entonces... ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¡Dios! ¡Estas enferma Sakura Uchiha! Es tu propia sangre y él te hizo lo que eres... Una puta...

Dolía y dolía mucho pero no iba a llorar por el diablo mientras él se divertía ¡a no! Podía ser una puta, pero lo que le quedaba de dignidad, por pequeña que fuera, no la gastaría en él

Miro hacia el micro y quiso morirse... el ultimo se acaba de ir y estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para alcanzarlo... y ahora ¿que haría? Miro a todos los lados y la escuela estaba desierta... guardo el celular con bronca; no le quedaba de otra, tendría que caminar... suspiro frustrada...

¡Bastardo! - Dedico esas palabras a su adorable hermano, nótese el sarcasmo

‡

‡

El sol antes presente parecía ponerse de acuerdo con sus sentimientos, dado a que se había nublado... ya le dolían los pies de tanto caminar y no tenia la menor idea de cuanto lleva haciéndolo...

Sakura caminaba por la orilla del asfalto del camino que estaba rodeado por el enorme bosque, como era costumbre en un lugar poblado por la naturaleza, solo esta hacia acto de presencia, el resto brillaba por su ausencia

Y el humor de la pelirrosa iba empeorando pero se salió de límite cuando piso una piedra y esta le atravesó el calzado...

¡Me lleva el diablo! - Grito a los cuatro vientos

¿Qué mas le tenia que pasar? Solo faltaba que le cagara un pájaro y cartón lleno... respiro tratando de tranquilizarse y emprendió de nuevo su marcha, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué carajos queda tan lejos el colegio? No les costaba nada hacerlo cerca de la población, no del otro lado del bosque ¡cretinos!

Pero el destino le empeoraría las cosa y no tenia idea hasta que punto... el ruido de un auto empezó hacerse escuchar anunciando el paso de algún vehículo; no tardo mucho en divisarse a lo lejos un automóvil y mucho menos tardo en alcanzarla reduciendo su marcha...

Sakura empezó a sentir miedo, mas cuando el auto iba a su paso, fingió no darle importancia y siguió caminando, estaba asustada... esto parecía un maldito de'javu... pero no podía ser... no podía estar pasándole lo mismo...

_Oye muñeca ¿quieres que te lleve? _- La pregunta retumbo en su cabeza con tanta magnitud que la dejo clavada en el piso

Esa maldita pregunta... se repetía retumbando una y otra vez, sonaba igual a aquella vez, su garganta se seco y su respiración se salió de control, sus manos le sudaban y las ganas de lloran se hicieron presente... no era **él**... no lo era...

Vamos preciosura responde - eso la tranquilizo solo un poco, casi nada; estaba segura no era **él**...

Lentamente se giro y enfoco su vista en el sujeto que iba arriba del auto, tendría unos treinta años, morocho con rastras hasta por debajo del hombro. Definitivamente no era **él**... pero aun así tenía temor...

¿Qué dices? - Insistió

Sakura trago en seco y miro desesperadamente para todos lados, bosque, bosque ¿para donde huir? Ese sujeto le daba miedo y ella no tenia escapatoria... las piernas le temblaron y cuando el hombre bajo del auto su miedo fue demasiado...

Salió corriendo sin importarle que a lo lejos se escuchara al hombre preguntarle si estaba bien; corrió internándose en lo profundo del bosque, desesperada, debía huir, tenia que escapar... No podía pensar con claridad...

Los pies de Sakura se movían rápidos y torpes adentrándose cada ves mas en lo profundo del enorme bosque, no miraba hacia tras solo corría y no se detenía, sentía que la perseguían aunque atrás de ella no había nadie...

No fue consiente de nada ni siquiera de que había perdido su mochila, su celular... y que el bosque se estaba volviendo muy cerrado... continuo unos metros mas hasta pisar barro y resbalar de manera brusca estrellándose contra el suelo y gimiendo por el dolor del impacto...

Su cuerpo rodo colina abajo, una y otra vez golpeándose con brusquedad, los codos, las rodillas, todo su cuerpo... su cara se lleno de rapones por las ramas y piedras del lugar. Siguió cayendo hasta detenerse en seco golpeándose el lado izquierdo de la cara contra la húmeda tierra.

El sonido del golpe se hiso escuchar en el silencioso bosque... sus ojos estaban abiertos y mojados pero no derramaban lagrimas, ni tampoco pestañaban y en ellos no se veía vida... estaban opacos, mas de lo normal... eran verdes oscuros sin alma...

‡

‡

Sasuke llego a su casa cansado, se había tirado a la puta de Karin y tenia que admitir que la zorra sabia coger muy bien, no estaba en su planes tirársela hoy pero la muy puta había insistido, sonrió secarronamente, siempre provocaba ese efecto en la mujeres...

Y pensando en mujeres, no pudo evitar pensar en la suya, Sakura estaría cabreada pero después de hacerle el amor se le pasaría, aunque seguro lloraría un poco por hacerlo pero luego le regalaría algo, todavía le quedaba una sorpresa para ella...

Abrió la puerta de la casa tratando de no hacer ruido, eran por lómenos las diez de la noche y no tenia ganas de escuchar a su madre quejarse como una cotorra; lo único que quería hacer era subir al cuarto de su hermana y hacerle el amor...

Por que por más que se acostara con cualquier puta ninguna lo saciaba y la necesidad de tenerla a ella era una llama interna que lo quemaba constantemente... y si no la tenia podía enloquecerlo...

Apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta cuando su madre se acerco a él a los gritos, aturdiéndolo...

¡¿Dónde estaban? - Pregunto una alterada Mikoto

Deja de fastidiar - Contesto el Uchiha cabreado

¡No evadas el tema! ¡¿Dónde estaban? - Pregunto de nuevo

Por ahí - contesto el Uchiha despreocupado sin apretarle atención a las palabras de su madre

Mikoto miro alrededor de Sasuke como buscando algo, cosa que lo confundió y la miro con la ceja alzada en signo de interrogación... ¿Qué estaba buscando?

¿Y tú hermana? - Pregunto con temor Mikoto

Hmp, yo que se - respondió despreocupado levantando los hombros

¡¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES? - Grito Mikoto alteradísima al borde de la desesperación

¡No lo se! - grito fastidiado el azabache

¡¿SASUKE DONDE ESTA TU HERMANA? - Grito desesperada con el corazón en vilo

Durmiendo supongo, yo que se - contesto de mala gana, estaba aturdido por la forma en que su madre lo abordo con preguntas...

Sasuke... Sakura no llego a casa... - Informo Mikoto en un susurro con la mente en blanco

Entonces tras esas palabras fue que el mundo de Sasuke Uchiha se detuvo...

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bien que les pareció? El comportamiento de Sasuke y Sakura, Lo ciega que esta Mikoto, las sospechas de la directora... y lo más importante que paso con Sakura... espero comentarios...

Les comunico que en el próximo capitulo aparecerán dos personajes del pasado de los hermanos Uchihas... !chan!

Pd: (perdonen los errores) y si pueden pasan por mi otro fic "**FALSAS PROMESAS" **

Solo les pido un segundo de su tiempo...

Un beso butterfly golden blood


	4. aviso importante

**Aviso Importante:**

**Hola a todos queria comunicarles que apartir de este momento le doy fin a esta cuenta **

**motivos: mi ordenador se traba horrores cuando la abro, tengo que tener la pasiencia de jesus para escribir aqui...  
><strong>

**no puedo habirla, no se el motivo pero me dice que la contraseña o email esta mal...  
><strong>

**Y por ultimo no me carga los capitulos, pasa horas subiendolos y no pasa nada...  
><strong>

**se que podria ir a otra pc o algun cyber pero tiempo casi no tengo y como la mayoria sabran mi padre esta mal y en este momento internado, sinceramente la cabeza no me da para hacer tanto drama dejo de usar la cuenta y "ya"**

**Mi nueva cuenta es "HONEY BLONDE "  
><strong>

**de ahora en adelante publicare "alli"  
><strong>

**Gracias!  
><strong>

**PD: en mi perfil tendran la informacion necesaria**

**disculpen si moleste a alguien o los perjudique no fue esa mi intención, espero seguir leyendolos y no ocacionar mas problemas, por cierto sus comentarios estan bien asegurados, gracias!  
><strong>


End file.
